Tal como éramos
by tony's helmet
Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla, cuando el mundo finalmente regresa a la normalidad y Tony decide que es tiempo de seguir adelante, Bucky y Sam regresan de una misión con alguien que luce exactamente como su antiguo amor. Pero como si se tratara de una tragedia, las cosas no son lo que aparentan pues Tony Stark, la vida siempre había sido una desgraciada con él. [Omega Verse]
1. Verdad

**¡Hola! Me agarró el hype pre-Endgame y antes de que me partan el corazón, aquí vengo a deshagarme. He de decir que esta historia nació por mi amor a la novela Jane the Virgin y la última temporada que me está matando lentamente. Así que ¡spoiler alert!**

**Esta historia contiene **_**Ironstrage**_**, por si a alguien no le gusta mejor les aviso antes de que me linchen (?)**

**.**

Tony recordaba el día como si hubiese pasado ayer. El vacío que sintió cuando Thanos empuñó su mano para asestarle un golpe que debería haberlo matado. Recordaba el miedo que sintió, la vida pasando frente a sus ojos y el rostro de Steve tan claro como el agua. Muchas veces había pensado en la manera en que moriría pero había sido más fácil pensarlo que estar viviéndolo en carne propia. El universo parecía haberse detenido al sonido de la nada porque por más que contaba los segundos, el golpe nunca llegó.

Tony regresó a la realidad cuando el grito adolorido de Thor resonó por todos lados. Tony sintió querer morir al momento que vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Steve frente a él y todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente como engranes de reloj. El golpe nunca llegó porque quién lo recibió fue Steve. El soldado se entrometió en el camino de Thanos para recibir toda la fuerza del impacto.

¡_Imbécil_!

Tony pensó mientras se abalanzaba al cuerpo inerte de Steve.

¿¡_Cómo pudiste_!?

Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras abrazaba a Steve y pegaba su rostro al pecho herido del contrario. Y ahí estaba, sin vida o algún rastro de que fuera a despertar, con los parpados cerrados y ningún latido de su corazón, la persona que amó desde el momento en que lo vio, quién a pesar de todo siempre había deseado lo mejor para todos. Esto debía de ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real…

Pero el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad se sentían tan palpable como su propia existencia.

**.**

Tony despertó agitado de un mal sueño. A pesar de que los años ya habían curado algunas heridas, las cicatrices siempre iban a acompañarlo.

_Inhala, exhala_.

Pensó mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama para sentarse. Una de sus manos se estiró para alcanzar una botella con agua que estaba sobre la mesita a un costado de su cama. Destapó la botella y bebió como si no hubiese probado trago alguno en muchísimo tiempo. El recuerdo de aquella vez que pasó meses en una cueva en Afganistán pintó su mente de manera repentina. Había sido una experiencia terrible, estar lejos de los que amaba, esperando la muerte y sobre todo el miedo de no volver a ver a Steve. Todo eso parecía insignificante si lo comparaba a la gran imagen que la vida le regaló muchos años después.

Había noches en las que perdía el sentido de la realidad y sus demonios internos lo arrastraban a ese fatal día en donde todo su mundo cambió. Pero gracias al cielo, el universo lo había recompensado con la maravillosa compañía de un ser que, a pesar de no tener ninguna responsabilidad alguna con él, había decidido quedarse a su lado.

Stephen.

Tony sabía que nunca iba a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que amó a Steve, pero su corazón se no se rendía a esa posibilidad. Sabía que lo que Steve deseaba era verlo feliz y por eso Tony se esforzaba cada día. Aún dolía su recuerdo, ese siempre sería un vacío que jamás se iba a llenar a pesar de que los años pasaran y el mundo se volviera a terminar, Steve estaría con él hasta el último momento en que su corazón dejara de latir.

Y Stephen lo entendía ¿qué más podía pedir Tony?

Pero esa noche el hechicero no se encontraba a su lado. Tony estiró una mano para tocar el lado de la cama de su amante y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar que el lugar estaba frío. Tony alcanzó su bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la puso.

"Friday, localiza a Stephen por favor." Pidió y la inteligencia artificial le contestó en cuestión de segundos.

"_El señor Strange se encuentra en la sala de misiones_."

"Gracias."

_Mierda. _

Tony pensó, si Stephen estaba allá era porque la misión se había complicado. Maldijo internamente al hechicero y su manía de dejarlo de lado en cuanto las cosas se tornaban feas.

Dejó de lado la bata para ponerse su traje de director, nadie lo iba a dejar de lado por más que trataran de protegerlo. Él era el líder de los vengadores y por Tesla que lo iba a hacer saber.

**.**

Tony interrumpió en la sala de misiones un par de minutos después. Natasha estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaba alrededor de la mesa del lugar, Tony le dirigió un saludo pero lo único que vio en su rostro fue… ¿pena? Su corazón comenzó a latir desembocado.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Tony preguntó mientras intercalaba su mirada entre Stephen y Natasha. Fue ahí en ese momento en donde se dio cuenta que el hechicero se encontraba en trance junto a la gema del tiempo.

"Friday, reporte de la misión ¡Ahora!" Comenzaba a exaltarse ante tanto misterio. Sam y Bucky habían ido a una misión que se había complicado un poco al momento de escapar del territorio de un traficante de armas en Rusia. Tony sabía que los dos eran capaces de cuidarse solos pero no por eso era menos riesgoso, pues a pesar de los intentos por ayudarlos, sus compañeros se habían negado rotundamente alegando que con los dos era más que suficiente.

"_Reporte de la misión número 210-3 en proceso…_"

La IA desplegó la información en pantalla y sus ojos se concentraron en la última grabación que el equipo había mandado, era de una hora atrás. La grabación comenzaba con Sam mirando a la cámara fijamente, un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios al ver que existía interferencia. Natasha se paró a su lado y sujetó su brazo a manera de apoyo y el video se detuvo.

"Tony, espera a que Stephen regrese." Ella le pidió y su vista se dirigió hasta donde estaba el hechicero, meditó las palabras por un segundo pero mandó al carajo todo, necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Friday, continua." Ordenó y el video volvió a reproducirse.

"_Cielos… chicos, estamos jodidos."_ Sam había dicho y Tony comenzaba a exasperarse. "_no sé cómo decir esto, pero es que ¡demonios! Ni yo mismo me lo creo, no hay explicación lógica a todo esto."_ Un sonido de frustración escapó de la boca de Sam y el corazón de Tony parecía que quería escapar de su pecho. "_No hay palabras chicos, solo miren esto_…" Sam había tomado la cámara del quinjet y se había puesto de pie para dirigirse a la cabina de atrás, Tony pudo notar que iba temblando y dándose aliento a sí mismo. Bucky estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas junto a otro cuerpo que yacía inerte. Por un momento el pánico lo atrapó cuando escuchó leves sollozos de parte de su compañero vengador. Tony sintió como el agarre de Natasha en su brazo se intensificaba. "_Buck… mírame, ellos tienen que saber."_ Sam pidió y pudo ver como el soldado alzaba la cabeza y dejaba ver el rostro del segundo cuerpo.

Tony sintió que su alma había viajado al mismo abismo y había regresado a la tierra en ese mismo momento. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración agitada comenzó a hacerse presente. Su rostro buscó a Natasha como si ella pudiese darle una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que la espía estaba igual o más rota que él mismo.

Era Steve…

Quien estaba tirado en el suelo entre los brazos de Bucky era Steve. Su Steve, el mismo Steve que había perdido en aquella encarnizada batalla, el mismo hombre que amó con tanto esmero desde la primera vez que lo había visto en aquel ataúd de hielo, quien le había tendido la mano en sus momentos más oscuros, con quién había soñado una vida plena y feliz en cuanto la guerra acabara pero el destino se lo había arrebatado. Steve, su Steve, estaba ahí ¿qué clase de mala broma le estaba jugando la vida?

"_Está respirando." _Fueron las últimas palabras de la transmisión de Sam y Tony sintió morir, soltó el agarre de Natasha y dos pasos, lo único que alcanzó a caminar fueron dos pasos antes de que las emociones terminaran por comerlo vivo y sumirlo en la inconsciencia. Sintió que cayó pero el golpe nunca llegó. En la lucha entre la consciencia y la inevitable oscuridad pudo distinguir el rostro de Stephen que preocupado, repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Pero en todo lo que Tony podía pensar era en _Steve_.


	2. Destino

…

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho que su vida cambiaría para siempre en un par de horas más, Tony no lo hubiese creído.

En sus manos sostenía uno de los diarios que le habían pertenecido a su padre. Planos sobre proyectos que Howard nunca llegó a realizar, notas para María, notas para el futuro, notas para Tony. Pero su más preciada posesión había sido un par de páginas dentro del diario. Todo un resumen de la misión para recuperar el Teseracto que se había perdido en el océano junto al capitán América.

Howard estaba seguro que tenía las coordenadas exactas para iniciar una misión de recuperación pero la tecnología de su época no le permitía avanzar tan rápido como lo hubiese deseado. Años de avance se vinieron abajo cuando su repentina muerte dejó sin terminar todos los planes que tenía para el futuro.

O al menos eso era lo que sus colegas pensaban.

En cuanto Tony tomó posesión de las industrias Stark, mucho de esos proyectos regresaron a la vida incluyendo el de la búsqueda del Teseracto.

El destino cambiaba día con día y con ello todos los demás también. Un par de años atrás un omega no hubiese podido estar a cargo de una empresa multimillonaria sin tener mil y un pretextos de los alfas ambiguos y sus costumbres cavernícolas, pero este era el futuro y nadie le iba a quitar el legado que Howard le había dejado en sus manos.

**.**

La misión empezó un miércoles apenas el primer rayo de sol tocó la atmosfera de la tierra. La embarcación en la que se encontraban era de tamaño mediano y las personas que estaban a bordo eran de confianza, además de contar la asistencia de Nick Fury, uno de los alfas líderes de Shield quién había ofrecido su ayuda sin dudarlo en cuanto escuchó lo que Tony tenía planeado hacer.

"Cuando escuché que el hijo de Howard, un omega, iba a tomar el lugar que su padre dejó, me reí." Nick dijo mientras observaba con atención a la pantalla en la que Tony estaba trabajando. Tony sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y le echó un vistazo de reojo, al hombre que tenía detrás. "Pero no de ti, nunca dudé que un Stark no tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, me reí porque lo primero que hiciste fue desenterrar un par de diarios de tu padre y armar… todo esto por un cubo que se perdió muchísimos años atrás." Nick soltó una risa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Ahora, explícame que hace esto porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia." Nick dijo entre risillas y sin esperar un segundo más, Tony dejó de teclear para dedicarle toda la atención al alfa.

"Jarvis, por favor el mapa." Tony dijo a su fiel amigo.

"_Enseguida, sir_."

"El mapa de aquí es el mismo que el del día del incidente ¿ves?" Dijo señalando a la pantalla, aunque un poco inseguro por tutear a un alfa. Nick parecía sorprendido con la información así que de alguna manera recuperó la confianza en sí mismo. "Y después de una exhaustiva investigación y miles y miles de datos, así es como luce en este mismo instante." Jarvis cambió la imagen y un nuevo mapa apareció. Totalmente diferente al de la primera imagen, con un esquema de colores que indicaba en donde estaban las nuevas cosas y cuales no habían cambiado para nada. "Así que si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago…" Tony jaló de la pantalla un cuadrante del mapa y rápidamente la figura se acomodó en la palma de su mano. "Lo que buscamos está en estas coordenadas." Tony dijo jactancioso de sí mismo. Su parte omega deseaba que Nick reconociera su logro pero también su parte orgullosa sabía que lo que había hecho, de alguna manera era una prueba que testamentaba que no importaba a que casta perteneciera, cualquiera era capaz de lograr algo si se lo proponía o si era un Stark.

Nick separó los brazos de su pecho para darle paso a un par de aplausos acompañados de una mirada de aprobación. "Hijo, no esperaba menos de ti." Dijo y se giró para hablarle a un par de betas que estaban a cargo del motor del barco. "Ya escucharon a este genio ¡Manos a la obra!"

Todos entendieron la orden y Tony los siguió.

"Jarvis, activa el protocolo _Iron Man. _Tengo que verlo por mí mismo._" _

"_Esta será una gran aventura_." Jarvis mencionó con un tono de sarcasmo y desplegó la primera armadura que Tony había diseñado, ese era un perfecto momento para saber de qué cosas era capaz de hacer.

**.**

La búsqueda del Teseracto les llevó al menos medio día, aún con la ayuda de la armadura y muchos equipos especiales por parte de Shield, el hielo era su mayor enemigo. Tony tenía planeado hacer volar en pedazos cada tempano que se encontrara dentro del cuadrante pero Nick se había negado rotundamente alegando que el cubo era muy inestable y que cualquier cosa podía causar una catástrofe. Tony también tenía calculado ese pequeño detalle, pero por nada del mundo pudo convencer al alfa, así que tuvo que resignarse a buscar a la antigua, uno por uno y con mucha calma.

"Jarvis, has un escaneo de la zona buscando algún pico de radiación diferente a esta altura." Tony pidió mientras rompía una montaña de hielo con uno de los láseres de su armadura. Jarvis no tardó más de un minuto en darle la información.

"_No hay un pico diferente, sir. Pero hay un lugar que llama la atención de mis algoritmos._"

Jarvis dijo y en seguida Tony vio en pantalla el lugar al que la IA se refería.

"¿Qué pasa con ese punto Jar?" Tony preguntó tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo quería decirle.

"_¿Ve este lugar? Parece ser que en el medio está hueco por el color, pero cuando los sensores mandan la señal de regreso, no hay interferencia parecida a la del cubo pero si similar al de un latido._"

"¿Crees que haya algo ahí?" Tony dejó de lado la parte con la que estaba trabajando y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar que Jarvis le había dicho.

"_Es imposible sir, pero el comportamiento de los resultados es irregular. Le sugiero tener precaución si va a proceder."_

Tony mordió su labio inferior y pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle saber a Nick las dudas de Jarvis pero… no había tiempo que perder, la estructura era inestable y si no actuaba de una vez, lo perdería todo. Con urgencia utilizó toda la potencia de la armadura para abrirse paso entre el hielo y el agua.

"Jarvis, sigue la mejor ruta para recuperar lo que sea que esté en el centro." Dijo convencido de su decisión.

"_A sus órdenes, sir."_

Jarvis le iba indicando en que puntos necesitaba utilizar su fuerza y la ayuda de los láseres de su armadura así como la potencia necesaria para no causar ningún daño alguno a lo que sea que estuviese ahí adentro. Tony sabía que no podía de tratarse del cubo, pues los análisis no arrojaban ninguna coincidencia.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, utilizó una última descarga para deshacerse del pedazo de hielo que estorbaba para ahora sí extraer su objetivo.

"Jarvis, un escaneo final." Tony ordenó y Jarvis obedeció al instante.

"_El objetivo está listo para ser extraído sir, sin embargo le sugiero que haga un acercamiento, lo que mis escáneres detectan no coincide con mi programación, creo que estoy descompuesto_."

Su fiel compañero dijo y Tony solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Jarvis no podía estar descompuesto, él mismo lo había creado y por esa razón no podía haber falla alguna.

"A veces eres insufrible Jar."

Con precaución se acercó un par de metros más, el hielo no le permitía ver claramente que era lo que contenía esa pequeña cámara, pero entre más acortaba la distancia, más seguro estaba que no se trataba de algo normal.

**.**

"¡Está respirando!"

Fueron las palabras que Tony escuchó en la cubierta de uno de los barcos que estaban cerca. Una mujer que fue la primera en verlo llegar comenzó a llamar a todos a su alrededor.

"¡Llamen a la unidad médica! ¡Fury tiene que saber de esto!"

Uno de los hombres que estaba al mando gritó y los de menos rango se apresuraron a obedecer su orden, todas las embarcaciones que estaban alrededor comenzaron a aglomerarse cerca de donde se encontraban.

Tony observaba en medio del caos como si fuese un ente aparte, como si nadie notara su presencia y el único trabajo que tuviera era simplemente existir. La gente pasaba a su lado corriendo, gritando exasperados, algunos en shock y otros con miradas curiosas pero si le preguntaban a Tony, él simplemente estaba… sin palabras.

_Capitán América. _

Tony había encontrado al capitán América.

Y a pesar de todo el desconcierto que estaba presente, muy en su corazón supo que el destino había jugado sus cartas y lo había elegido a él.

…

_¡Está respirando!_

Tony escuchó la voz de nuevo, pero esta vez no había sido la mujer de sus sueños, si no Sam.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la luz de la habitación lastimó su vista. Una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro para cubrirse del resplandor tan molestoso.

_Está respirando. _

Tony luchó contra la pesadez de su cuerpo que aún no respondía al cien por ciento e intentó hacer a un lado lo que fuera que tuviese cerca de él, necesitaba levantarse. En su lucha una mano tomó la que estaba manoteando fuertemente y un apretón lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Hey, hey calma soy yo…" Tony trató de concentrarse en la voz y su vista se fijó en el hombre que tenía a lado, Stephen.

"Yo…" Tony articuló pero se dio cuenta que la garganta la tenía hecha un nudo. "¿fue un sueño?" Las lágrimas comenzaban a anidarse en sus ojos, porque aquello se había sentido más que real. Pero la posibilidad de que ese pequeño rayo de esperanza hubiese sido un sueño, bueno, le rompía el corazón.

"No, no lo fue Tony." El agarre de Stephen se hizo más fuerte y por más que trató, Tony no pudo contener su llanto y el lamento un alma rota se hizo presente inundando toda la habitación.

**.**

Stephen se había subido a la cama junto a él y lo había envuelto en un abrazo fortalecedor. Tony se agarró de su cuello y lloró hasta que el aire le faltó en sus pulmones y sus ojos ardieron por el cansancio.

"Todo va a estar bien Tony, te lo prometo." Stephen dijo para después depositar un beso en los cabellos de su omega. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que las cosas jamás iban a poder ser igual.

¿Cómo podrían serlo? Sí el primer alfa de Tony había vuelto a la vida de la manera más extraña posible.

Stephen sintió como Tony se apartaba de su agarre y trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del hechicero, la fortaleza de Tony era una de sus cosas favoritas y la parte que más amaba de él.

Una parte suya quería escuchar a Tony decirle que no importara lo que pasara, los dos iban a salir adelante pero por otro lado sabía que al Stark no se le daba bien el ser manipulado. Tony siempre encontraba su propio camino, solo que Stephen estaba inseguro sobre cuál sería el que su omega escogería esta vez.

"_Chicos, necesito su ayuda aquí._"

Justo cuando Stephen iba a decirle a Tony lo mucho que lo quería, la voz de Natasha interrumpió.

"¿Qué pasa Nat?" Stephen dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama junto a Tony, pudo sentir como era que el omega se tensaba y se aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

"Es Steve…"

Nat dijo y Tony salió disparado de la habitación sin dejarla terminar su mensaje. Stephen lo siguió pero las dudas de su mente no lo dejaban pensar claro.

**.**

"¿Dónde está?" Fue lo primero que Tony dijo al abrir la puerta de la sala. Sam estaba sentado en la mesa del centro con la mirada perdida en la pantalla. Natasha observaba la imagen del monitor y el corazón de Tony palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro que el sonido se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

"Acaba de despertar en la sala de emergencia, Sam dijo que él y Bucky lo hirieron en un accidente, tiene un par de golpes y parece que sufrió una contusión."

Natasha dijo y miró a Sam quien se percató de las intenciones de su compañera para que él mismo le contara lo que había sucedido.

"Estábamos en camino al quinjet…" Sam comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. "Bucky y yo nos separamos por un momento para despistar a un par de coches que nos estaban siguiendo. Todo pasó muy rápido Tony, nos metimos al centro la ciudad tratando de mezclarnos con la gente pero nos descubrieron… nuestro único chance era huir al límite del condado y eso hicimos, faltaba muy poco para llegar a donde teníamos nuestro escape provisional y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, un hombre se nos atravesó en el camino y terminamos por herirlo con el coche en el que escapábamos."

Sam dijo totalmente perturbado. Tony sabía que de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado aún si así era la manera en que habían dado con… Steve.

"Buck dijo que lo ayudáramos para ver si estaba herido de gravedad, entonces nos bajamos del carro y… no lo podía creer Tony, él estaba ahí… tirado frente a nosotros, Steve, nuestro Steve." Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sam estaba teniendo un duro momento en procesar todo aquello.

"Todos lo vimos ¿verdad? Todos vimos a Steve siendo enterrado, todos lloramos su muerte y hemos tratado de seguir adelante sin él ¿no fui el único verdad? Oh dios… esto es mucho para mí. Lo siento Tony, me estoy sofocando."

Sam se levantó de su asiento y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

"_Gde ya?_"

La voz del monitor hizo que todos los presentes de la sala voltearan. Era Steve… su Steve, después de cinco años esas palabras lo hicieron temblar.

"Está hablando ruso." Natasha dijo mientras hacía un acercamiento hacia Steve y la enfermera que lo estaba atendiendo.

"Gde ya?!"

La beta que estaba con él no sabía qué hacer, pues al parecer no podía entenderle.

"¿Nat?"

Tony la volteó a ver como esperando respuesta alguna.

"Está preguntando en dónde está, Tony… no parece reconocer la habitación."

_Imposible. _

Esa habitación había sido la misma desde siempre.

"_Amm… ¿No ruso? ¿Me entiendes?_"

Al igual que Nat, todos los presentes estaban inmóviles sin saber qué hacer. Tony tenía ganas de salir corriendo y verlo pero el miedo también lo estaba matando.

"_Mi nombre es… amm… Aleksandr Kuznetzov, por favor dígame en donde estoy._"

Aquel hombre detrás de la pantalla logró decir en un casi perfecto inglés acompañado del peculiar acento ruso que tenían todas las personas que provenían de ese país.

Oh no.

Oh no.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?¨

Contra todo pronóstico, el cuerpo de Tony reunió las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la habitación y correr hasta donde se encontraba él, Steve. Necesitaba tocar y ver a su pasado y a su amor.

…

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo los está tratando Endgame? Es la segunda vez que veo la película y estoy totalmente destrozada. En fin, solo quería decir que esta historia es una mezcla del MCU y los comics y mi imaginación. Por si ven algo que no cuadra con lo canon, bueno, es que me lo he inventado. Espero tengan una bonita tarde y no se depriman tanto por Endgame ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Recuerdo

Cuando Anthony Edward Stark tenía nueve años de edad, soñó con su héroe favorito: el Capitán América.

"Te lo digo mamá ¡se sintió tan real!" Un pequeño se estiró para alcanzar la miel que estaba en el centro de la mesa, su madre al ver los intentos de su hijo por llegar hasta el tarro de cristal soltó una pequeña risita y le ayudó.

"¿En serio mi amor?" María preguntó con suavidad y no se contuvo en robarle un beso en la mejilla de su pequeño.

Tony rió y le dio un bocado a sus panqueques.

"¡Si! El capitán me prestaba su escudo." Tony dijo con la boca llena y una miradita de desaprobación se vio del lado de María, el pequeño tragó y un _ups_ escapó de sus labios.

"Estoy segura que fue un sueño muy bonito." María le contestó muy entusiasmada, la mujer siempre había amado cada vez que su retoño le contaba sobre sus sueños, sobre todo si estos eran importantes para él. Tony asintió y su madre tomó una servilleta de tela para limpiarle la suciedad que tenía alrededor de su boca.

"Pero sé que es un sueño mami, capitán América no existe…" el cachorro dijo con tristeza, a pesar de su pequeña edad podía entender que Steve Rogers se había ido para siempre.

"Pero lo hizo en su época mi amor, él sacrificó su vida por nosotros, por ti." Un dedo de María se posó en el pecho de Tony, muy cerca de su corazón. "Para que hoy pudieras desayunar muy a gusto aquí conmigo."

Tony asintió y alcanzó el vaso con jugo de naranja que estaba a un costado de su plato y bebió un poco contento con lo que su mamá le había dicho, sin embargo nunca pensó que una década después la leyenda volvería a la vida gracias a Tony.

.

El recuerdo de aquel sueño que tuvo años atrás golpeaba su mente periódicamente. Steve Rogers ya no era un sueño, si no una persona real, alguien con vida y que respiraba.

Tony observaba detrás de la pared de seguridad junto a Nick Fury como el equipo médico se encargaba de mantener al capitán en la tierra. La misión se había cancelado y de inmediato todas las embarcaciones tomaron su curso de regreso a Nueva York, como era de esperarse un gran caos creció en el medio de todo que incluso algunos superiores de Nick lo habían estado molestando con llamadas que este había mandado directamente al buzón de voz. La mano del líder de Shield se posó en uno de los hombros de Tony y le dio un leve apretón amistoso.

"¿Cómo estás Stark?" Fury le preguntó y Tony no sabía exactamente qué contestarle. En primera ¿por qué le estaba preguntado todo eso? Sí el que estaba luchando por su vida era el capitán en aquella cama y en segunda… bueno, luego pensaría otra buena razón por la que Fury se equivocaba en prestarle atención a él y no al verdadero problema.

"Supongo que mejor que otros ¿el capitán va a estar bien?" Tony fue directo al punto, pues por más que quisiera ser optimista la imagen que tenía frente a él no pintaba para nada un futuro brillante.

A pesar de tener pulso, el capitán no parecía mejorar para nada, ni siquiera podía respirar por sí mismo. A Tony le dolía ver al héroe de su infancia debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

_Tú puedes Cap… Steve. _

Tony pensó y el agarre que tenía en su hombro desapareció. De reojo observó a Fury y por centésima vez trató de adivinar qué rayos era lo que aquel alfa tenía en mente. Muchas cosas le pasaron en la cabeza pero todas se fueron al trasto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a la doctora que estaba a cargo del caso. Nick quitó la mano de su hombro y le dedicó toda la atención a la contraria.

La mujer era un palmo más alta que él, vestía pantalones de tela y su bata blanca abotonada. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza y había algo en su mirada que lo hacía sentir pequeño, aquel brillo característico de todos los _alfas_.

"Señor, hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, el capitán debería de recuperar la consciencia en las próximas horas."

La mujer soltó un suspiro y posó los ojos en Tony. Por un segundo se sintió pequeño y fuera de lugar pero Nick carraspeó y la mujer regresó su atención al otro alfa. Estaba seguro que aquella le diría información confidencial que no quería que otros escucharan, mucho menos un omega… o un Stark.

"Sí el capitán no muestra mejora alguna en las siguientes horas… bueno, no estoy segura de que vaya hacerlo en un futuro. Los informes arrojan que su cerebro está intacto y su cuerpo también pero si no hay alguna pista que nos diga que todo regresa a su camino, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, lo siento."

La mujer dijo y algo dentro de Tony se agitó. No era posible que el capitán terminara de esa forma, en una cama como un vegetal para toda la vida.

"¿eso es todo?"

Nick preguntó. Tony podía notar la tensión que el alfa tenía encima de él, no sabía si era desesperación o impotencia por no poder hacer nada por el capitán. Tal vez era una combinación de ambas.

"Eso es todo, por ahora."

Nick asintió y la doctora se fue. Tony volteó un poco para ver como la alfa se alejaba de ellos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, había estado despierto por casi todo un día después de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en su búsqueda que al final, bueno, había resultado en el descubrimiento del capitán América. Aunque ahora no estaba seguro si aquello había sido algo de lo cual alegrarse.

"Ven, vamos a decirle al capitán que lo veremos mañana, también estoy cansado." Fury dijo y empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Tenía ganas de decirle que no, que él pasaba de todo eso pero en cuanto se decidió sus pasos ya lo estaban arrastrando a seguir al otro alfa. Tony maldijo internamente y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dejó llevar. Todo eso le parecía absurdo, porque Steve ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta que ellos estaban ahí.

Fury se detuvo y Tony también lo hizo en cuanto llegaron a la cama en donde yacía el capitán.

_Beep, beep, beep. _

El sonido del monitor que contaba los latidos del corazón del capitán se escuchaba por todos lados, o al menos eso le parecía a Tony. Fury no mencionó palabra alguna, solo se paró ahí frente al cuerpo inerte del capitán, como si con la mirada le diera el pésame de su situación.

Tony se acercó un poco más. La imagen era aterradora cuando se veía desde poca distancia y de algún modo sentía una inmensa pena por Steve, como si por alguna razón pudiera entender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Es una lástima." Fury dijo rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Tony lo escuchó pero sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Steve. Parpados cerrados y unas bellas pestañas doradas, el acompasado ritmo de su respiración artificial y un rostro sereno era todo en lo que Tony podía concentrarse.

"Va a despertar." Tony dijo convencido de sí mismo. Una fe había crecido dentro de él, no supo de donde ni cuando nació pero estaba seguro de que Steve se iba a levantar de ahí. ¡Él era el capitán América con un demonio! Steve Rogers, el hombre que había luchado en la segunda guerra mundial y que había salvado al mundo con su sacrificio.

Sí el destino lo había traído de vuelta era por algo, no para que se quedara dormido para siempre. Tony hizo a un lado a Nick quien lo miraba expectante y se arrodilló a la altura de la cama, muy cerca de Steve y una de sus manos tomó la mano del capitán. Sus dedos estaban fríos a pesar de lo cálido de la habitación. La mano de Steve era notablemente más grande que la suya pero a Tony no le importó.

"Vas a despertar Cap, porque yo te encontré… y tienes que darme las gracias, capitán América me debe una." Tony le dijo, sus mejillas ardían porque Nick estaba detrás de él viendo esa escena tan embarazosa pero su parte irracional le dio las suficientes agallas como para no salir corriendo de ahí.

"Sé que este no es el mundo en el que viviste Cap, pero hay muchas cosas bellas aquí y estoy ansioso de que las veas por ti mismo." Tony dijo y apretó la mano del capitán contra la suya. "No estás solo." Le prometió.

Ese era el momento justo en que la luz comenzaba a estorbarle… en el caso de que estuviera soñando. Pero esta Steve era tan real y no solo un sueño fantástico como los que tenía cuando apenas era un niño.

Tony sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. No tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta que no era él el causante de es revuelo si no ¡Steve!

De la sorpresa soltó la mano y la aventó. Como pudo se alejó de donde estaba y su mirada confundida se encontró con la de Fury.

"Lo sabía." Fury dijo. "Necesito urgentemente a la doctora Helen en la habitación _616 _¡Urgentemente!" Nick gritó.

"Vamos Tony, ellos se encargaran del Cap."

Nick le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ambos salieron de la habitación y detrás de ellos la doctora que antes había platicado con ellos llegó junto a un par de enfermeros, empezó a gritar órdenes por todos lados.

El capitán iba a estar bien. Una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro y mientras abandonaba el lugar un sinfín de posibilidades inundaron su mente, la mejor parte era que el capitán América estaba presente en todas.

…

Tony se topó con Barnes frente a la puerta en donde se encontraba Steve. Por su lenguaje corporal podía notar que aquel se encontraba en una lucha interna contra su ansiedad y la nostalgia.

"Hey." Tony dijo y solo así Bucky se percató de su presencia.

"Stark."

El soldado le respondió con desgane. Entre ellos no existía la mejor relación del mundo pero ambos siempre trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz en memoria de Steve. Barnes había sido el pasado de Rogers, pasado que había regresado un par de años después de que el lazo entre el capitán y Tony se formara. En algún momento Stark se había sentido inseguro y amenazado por la presencia de Barnes, pero eso se había quedado en el olvido en cuanto Steve le demostró que lo único que quería era a Tony y solo a él. Pero después de la muerte de Steve, las cosas habían cambiado, Tony sabía que Bucky le guardaba algo de resentimiento por haber tomado a otro alfa, aunque el soldado no lo dijera en alto, Tony sabía que lo acusaba por manchar la memoria de Steve.

"¿Vas a entrar a verlo?" Tony preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"No estoy listo…" Barnes contestó un tanto consternado. "¿Y tú?"

El corazón de Tony se aceleró una vez más. Era cierto que estaba ahí para verlo, pero al igual que Bucky, no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y dio un suspiro largo,

"Sí, por eso vine." Tony avanzó un par de pasos más y abrió la puerta al pasado.

.

Un confundido Steve lo volteó a ver cuándo Tony se adentró a la habitación. Tony quería llorar. También quería envolver a su alfa en brazos y decirle cuanto lo extrañó. Besarlo de nuevo y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero su impulso murió en cuanto Stephen le pasó por la mente.

No podía hacerle eso, no a él.

"¿Steve?" Tony preguntó temeroso. Poco a poco impulsó a su cuerpo para llevarlo más cerca de él. El capitán lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello dorado revuelto, la barba oscura y sin afeitar, sus labios rosas y carnosos y esos ojos azules que tanto amó alguna vez.

"Ya le dije a la señorita que me está confundiendo." Steve mencionó y uno de los puños de Tony se cerró. "No sé quién es Steve, yo solo me quiero ir a casa." El hombre frente a él mencionó y Tony sintió que alguien lo había golpeado en el estómago.

"Tú eres Steve, Steven Grant Rogers… mi alfa." Tony soltó en un hilo de voz y la cara de sorpresa del contrario contestó a la duda que tenía en su mente. "No me reconoces…" Dijo casi con el alma en las manos.

"¿Alfa? Yo no soy un alfa, lo siento. Ya te lo dije, me estás confundiendo." El hombre en la cama soltó un suspiro exasperado y miró a Tony con fastidio. "Me llamo Aleksandr Kuznetzov y realmente me quiero ir de aquí."

Tony volvió a mirar los ojos de _Steve_ y cayó en cuenta que se había perdido de la cosa más importante. Ese brillo tan característico que su alfa poseía se había extinguido como el fuego bajo la lluvia, aquél hombre lucía como Steve pero no era él. ¿Qué clase de chiste le estaba haciendo el universo?

Tony sintió como sus pulmones quemaban con cada respiración.

No podía estar ahí, necesitaba irse del lugar. Ese no era Steve, ese no era su alfa.

_Soy tuyo y tú eres mío, hasta el final de los tiempos._ Steve le había dicho el día en que se unieron. Pero el corazón del contrario seguía latiendo y esa promesa parecía algo que había sucedido cientos de años atrás. Tony dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Barnes que aún esperaba afuera le dedicó una mirada de pena.

"Sabía que no era él, lo supe cuando lo vi… pero merecías darte cuenta por ti mismo, ahora puedes estar feliz, Steve realmente se ha ido para siempre." El soldado escupió aquellas palabras y se fue.

El universo realmente tenía algo en contra suyo ¿no era así?


	4. Eterno

**¡Spoiler alert! Spoilers de Endgame.**

…

La noticia de que el capitán América había regresado después de estar casi setenta años congelado en el hielo fue toda una bomba. Era lo único de lo que los periódicos, televisores e incluso la arcaica radio. Las fuentes decían que Steven Grant Rogers había sido encontrado por un grupo de investigadores de Shield en conjunto con industrias Stark, pero en ningún lado se leía el nombre de Tony. Por un lado el genio se trató de convencer que era lo mejor, que la gente no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en ese tipo de detalles. Al final del día el nombre de su industria figuraba en las noticias y eso era lo único que importaba. Aunque tenía que admitir que le hervía en la sangre que el capitán, _Steve_, no supiera lo que realmente había pasado.

Cuando Steve recuperó la conciencia, todo había sido un desastre. Fury trató de hacerle creer que aún estaba en la época en donde había vivido y aquel plan terminó siendo un fracaso acompañado de una persecución por todo el centro de Nueva York. Tony había tenido que ayudar, o más bien _Iron Man_. Ese había sido el momento en que todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Después de una larga explicación por parte de Fury y los médicos de Shield sobre lo que había sucedido, Steve se tranquilizó y entendió que se encontraba en un nuevo siglo y no peleando en la segunda guerra mundial, Tony quiso conocerlo pero las cosas no se dieron como las imaginó.

El capitán estaba sentado en el borde de la cama dentro de la habitación falsa que Fury había preparado para él. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una brújula a la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como si eso fuera algo demasiado importante para él. Tony sintió un retortijón en el estómago, similar a la sensación que todos tienen cuando no sienten el teléfono en sus bolsillos o las llaves del coche. Sus pasos metálicos llamaron la atención de Steve quién solo se dedicó a observarlo conforme Tony se acercaba, no se había quitado la armadura en caso de que el capitán decidiera dar otro paseo, o al menos así era lo que Fury le había ordenado.

"¿un robot?"

Fue lo primero que Steve le preguntó en cuanto Tony estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Una risa salió por parte del capitán y Tony no tuvo la fuerza para moverse cuando vio aquel gesto tan puro.

"Alguna vez leí que en el futuro habría robots y un montón de cosas… tecnológicas. No pensé que estaría vivo para verlas."

Steve se puso de pie, cerró la brújula que tenía en sus manos y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Tony, a _Iron Man_, como si estuviera estudiándolo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, si el capitán decidía empezar una pelea Tony no estaba seguro si podría detenerlo.

"No es exactamente un robot, más bien una armadura." Tony dijo y el capitán extendió una de sus manos para tocar el brazo metálico que yacía inmóvil en uno de sus costados.

"¿Armadura?"

Steve dijo sin apartar la vista del brazo mientras sus dedos recorrían la extensión de este. Tony no sabía que hacer o cómo decirle que él estaba ahí, una parte suya quería ordenarle a Jarvis que abriera la armadura pero la otra mitad lo detenía. _Maldita sea su indecisión_.

"¿Eso quiere decir que puede haber una persona adentro?"

El capitán mencionó un poco decepcionado mientras soltaba el brazo metálico de la armadura. Aquel gesto de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño a quien le han quitado un dulce. Tony no tuvo las fuerzas para romper su ilusión.

"Sí, pero este no es el caso, _Capitán_." Tony dijo. "Puedo manejarme solo, soy una de las creaciones de Anthony Stark."

"¿Anthony?" Steve preguntó.

"Genio, millonario y casi playboy." Tony dijo con orgullo al notar que había captado la atención del contrario.

Steve meneó un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera procesando la nueva información que había recibido. Un suspiro salió de su boca y dio media vuelta en camino a la puerta. El corazón de Tony comenzó a palpitar al ver al capitán marcharse y pensó que tal vez había dicho algo incorrecto o a lo mejor Steve no estaba interesado en Tony, _Anthony_, el creador de la armadura si no solamente en la armadura o tal vez ya había escuchado algo de él que no había sido muy placentero y el simple nombre de Tony lo hacía enojar.

"_¿Señor?_" La voz de Jarvis lo sacó de todo ese teatro mental que estaba armando en su cabeza.

"¡Shhh!" Tony le urgió y como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro por parte de la inteligencia artificial. "El capitán no sabe que estoy aquí." Dijo en voz bajita, casi en un susurro pero estaba seguro que Jarvis lo podía entender.

_«Eso puedo notarlo.»_

Tony leyó en la pantalla del visor y rodó sus ojos.

"Sólo sígueme el juego, por favor."

_«¿Qué más me queda?»_

Jarvis le respondió y Tony estuvo a punto de preguntarle de dónde demonios había sacado esa actitud tan descarada si tan solo Steve no hubiese regresado a la habitación. Tony adoptó la posición de soldado estático esperando a que Steve se acercara. El capitán traía en sus manos una botella de agua y una barrita energética.

"Lo siento, setenta años sin probar nada."

Steve dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y abría la botella de agua y le daba un trago. Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Tony, creció escuchando historias sobre la valentía y el vigor del capitán, verlo en su lado más… humano hacía que una inmensa felicidad se hinchara en su interior.

"Creo que sería mejor probar otra cosa más que solo agua y barritas." Tony dijo. "Una hamburguesa con queso tal vez."

Steve rió y le dio una mordida a su barra.

"Tal vez para después, por ahora cuéntame más sobre Anthony." Steve dijo. "Claro, si lo tienes permitido." Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Steve quien se volvió a mover por el cuarto para dejar caer su cuerpo en un sillón, Tony se giró para seguirlo con la mirada pero podía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a terminar por sacar lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago. Steve quería saber de él, de Anthony, del creador de la armadura, de la persona que lo rescató. Sí pudiera, muy probablemente ya estaría a media sala bailando la macarena o algo por el estilo. Capitán América estaba interesado en Tony y por ahora era en lo único que podía pensar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Tony preguntó y Steve soltó un suspiro.

"Absolutamente todo." El alfa frente a sus ojos dijo y Tony sintió que sus piernas no le iban a ser suficientes por si por alguna razón decidía besar el piso.

"Creo que esa es una historia que puedo contarte." Tony le contestó y Steve asintió.

**.**

Tony le había contestado a Steve todas las preguntas que tenía sobre Tony; Que Anthony tenía diecinueve años, que sus padres habían fallecido un par de años atrás en un accidente automovilístico, que a su corta edad se había hecho cargo de Industrias Stark con la ayuda de uno de los amigos alfas de su padre, que la armadura había nacido como un proyecto inspirado en uno de los trabajos de Howard Stark y que, bueno, Tony era un _omega_.

Sí Steve mostró sorpresa, Tony no se dio cuenta de ello. El genio sintió un par de cosquillas en su estómago cuando vio que a Steve no le había importado aquel dato. Toda su vida había crecido con ese complejo, rodeado de inseguridades sobre su casta, comentarios de los amigos de su padre y muchas insinuaciones por parte de otros. Qué el capitán no lo viera de esa forma hacía que un mar de emociones nuevas inundaran su pecho. Como sí por alguna razón su corazón pudiera brillar cada que Steve lo aceptaba tal como era.

El capitán solo había asentido y dejado el tema de largo, le había preguntado cómo era que _Iron Man_ era tan inteligente por sí solo. Tony le contestó que era gracias a una inteligencia artificial y un mensaje de Jarvis diciéndole _«mentiroso» _apareció en la pantalla de su casco. Steve pareció quedarse satisfecho con esa información así que Tony no le buscó más por otros lados. El capitán había escuchado atento cada detalle, también hacía preguntas ocasionales y con mucho gusto Tony le explicaba. Sobre lo que había ocurrido en todos esos últimos años, sobre música, bandas, historia, películas y mil y un dudas que se le pasaban por la mente a Steve.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían quedado conversando casi toda la tarde, solo cuando su estómago gruñó fue que la realidad llegó a golpearlo en forma de hambre. Steve había alzado una ceja a manera de interrogación y Tony le había dicho que de seguro algún tornillo se había zafado.

_«Usted realmente es un idiota.»_ Jarvis había escrito y Tony juró que iba a reprogramar a su asistente en cuanto tuviera la barriga llena.

.

Poco a poco Steve se fue adaptando al nuevo mundo que lo acobijaba. Había decidido quedarse a vivir en el complejo de Shield junto a Fury y los demás agentes. Nick le había dicho que había sido una mala idea no decirle al capitán la verdad y Tony casi se tiró a sus pies a rogarle que no le dijera nada de la persona que se encontraba dentro de la armadura. Nick se había negado rotundamente pero Tony le ofreció su ayuda en el desarrollo de armas de Shield a cambio de su silencio, corto silencio. Su plan era decirle a Steve la verdad, pero poco a poco, en cuanto las cosas en la vida del capitán volvieran a la normalidad o al menos no se sintiera solo en este nuevo mundo.

Fury aceptó al instante y Tony supo que aquel alfa había estado esperando esa propuesta. Nick realmente era un dolor de muelas en pleno verano.

**.**

Pronto las misiones se hicieron presentes. Steve estaba regresando poco a poco a la normalidad y había pedido que lo hicieran participe en el trabajo que Shield tenía con el mundo. Al principio Fury se había negado pero Tony le prometió que él cuidaría de Steve. Un gran equipo, Capitán América y Iron Man ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Para ser honesto, nada. Los dos encajaban perfecto como un buen equipo. A Steve le hacía feliz su compañía y Tony estaba más que satisfecho con el simple hecho de estar al lado de él.

**.**

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Tony Stark y yo… yo soy _Iron Man_." Tony dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño y se sintió como el mayor idiota del mundo. De alguna manera sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearse contra el lavabo de cerámica que tenía enfrente de él. Había hecho una de las más grandes estupideces del mundo, había invitado a Steve a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por alguna manera pensó que había sido una fantástica idea decirle que organizaría una fiesta pequeña en la torre para sus amigos y que estaría encantado de conocerlo. Steve se había quedado asombrado cuando _Iron Man_ le dijo y al instante había aceptado. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el capitán y él iniciaron su amistad, bueno el capitán y Iron Man, no el capitán y Tony.

Aún no tenía planeado en decirle que él era el que estaba dentro de la armadura pero pensaba que sería una buena idea conocerlo al fin, o bueno, que al fin el capitán pudiera conversar con Tony.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por el simple pensamiento de ver a Steve, sentir su mano estrechándose con la del contrario. No era lo mismo un saludo y que su guante de metal se interpusiera entre ellos al contacto directo, _piel con piel_. Tony tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que su garganta estaba seca, un calor invadió su pecho y sin pensarlo abrió la llave de agua y con sus manos se mojó la cara.

Basta de esas cosas. Se dijo a sí mismo. No era momento de pensar en eso.

El calor le recordó que tenía que tomarse sus supresores. Abrió el bote de pastillas que tenía a un lado y vació un par de pastillas en la palma de su mano y de un solo tragó se deshizo de ellas.

"¡Tony! ¿Ya estás listo?"

La voz de Pepper llamándolo desde afuera lo sacó de sus pensamientos que ya empezaban a desvariar.

"¡Vamos Tony! Los invitados estarán aquí pronto… ¡Ugh! Ni siquiera te has puesto el traje ¿En dónde estás?"

Tony se apresuró a secarse la cara y a salir del baño, una Pepper enojada no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar.

"Ya voy, ya voy." Dijo Tony mientras salía del baño y cogía una toalla para secarse la cara. En cuanto vio a Pepper esta le dio una mirada de desaprobación y Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**.**

Había terminado de anudarse la corbata color roja cuando Jarvis desplegó una de las pantallas de su habitación.

"_Señor, Nick Fury está intentando contactarlo_."

Tony exhaló un suspiro de pesadez.

"Dile que aunque me ruegue, no está invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños."

"_Que lastima, ya te había comprado tu regalo_." La voz de Fury se escuchó por la pantalla y Tony supo que no tenía escapatoria del alfa y cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle.

"Vamos Nick, estoy a punto de irme a divertir un rato con mis amigos, no me salgas con alguna tontería." Y con amigos se refería a Steve, Fury lo sabía y Tony sabía que el del parche lo sabía por aquella mirada picara que le estaba lanzando.

"_Realmente deseo que pases una velada llena de alcohol y drogas y todas las cosas que hacen los malcriados como tú, pero es una emergencia. Hill detectó actividades inusuales a las afueras de la ciudad, cree que es HYDRA quién está detrás de todo eso Tony… un cargamento que parecen ser armas y mucha gente sospechosa fue captada, sí las llegaran a distribuir, la ciudad se sumiría en un caos en cuestión de minutos_."

"¿El capitán también estará ahí?" Fue en lo único que Tony pudo pensar en ese momento.

"Si, Rogers ya está enterado y listo para salir en cuanto _Iron Man_ llegue."

_Mierda_.

Todos sus planes para esa noche se habían ido a la basura.

**.**

Tony se apresuró a ponerse su armadura y una Pepper furiosa le dijo que si no regresaba antes de medianoche para al menos despedir a sus invitados, iba a tirar a Dum-E desde el piso más alto de la torre. Por suerte Rhodey llegó a tiempo para prometerle que nada le iba a pasar a su compañero.

En cuanto arribó a la base de Shield, Steve estaba ahí con su uniforme azul con rojo y escudo colgado en su espalda y listo para irse. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y Jarvis le escribió que guardar la compostura.

"Lo siento, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Tony, pero esto se atravesó y... bueno, ya sabes" Steve dijo con un tono melancólico ¿realmente el capitán estaba triste por no haber podido ir a la fiesta?

"No te preocupes Cap, Anthony sabe que no estás ahí por culpa de este asunto, igual yo me perderé la fiesta." Tony lo interrumpió y al parecer Steve se quedó más tranquilo. "Estoy seguro que Tony te guardará un poco de pastel."

"Eso espero." El capitán le sonrió y de nuevo, sintió su corazón iluminarse.

**.**

Tony voló por encima de las nubes a un lado del quinjet. El capitán iba a dentro de la nave pero podía observarlo por una de las ventanas. Jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle si le gustaría volar de la manera en que Tony lo hacía con la ayuda de su traje, tal vez en cuanto le dijera que Iron Man y Tony eran los mismos, le ofrecería probar la armadura.

"_Hill dice que estamos cerca del punto de contacto_." Tony escuchó a Steve decir por medio del comunicador.

"Bajaré a hacer un reconocimiento, en cuanto te de la señal entras tú." Le respondió y con las mismas se alejó del quinjet para empezar con su trabajo así como también cortó la comunicación por un par de minutos. "Jarvis, un escaneo térmico del edificio y de las zonas alrededor, busca señales arriba del punto medio de radiación."

Ordenó y enseguida su compañero le arrojó toda la información que necesitaba.

"_Señor, hay tres lugares a la redonda que arrojan señales fuera de lo común, mis especulaciones son que esas señales pertenecen a armas inusuales, le recomiendo proceder con cuidado_."

"¿Qué tipo de armas?" Tony preguntó.

"_Torretas de asalto. Similares a las que Industrias Stark tiene en desarrollo_."

Tony frunció el ceño y cambió su rumbo hacia la zona que Jarvis le había dicho. Las torretas que su industria estaba diseñando estaban en la segunda etapa de pruebas, ni siquiera había dado luz verde para comenzar a manufacturarlas, era imposible que alguien más se hubiese adelantado, pues era un diseño original.

La zona se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un complejo de edificios abandonados de los cuales tres estaban en el centro rodeados por más construcciones que parecían ser bodegas. En cada edificio estaban las torretas, Tony se acercó con cuidado de no activar alguna de ellas en su aterrizaje.

Por lo que pudo observar, el cargamento estaba siendo transportado al interior de uno de los edificios pero tenían poca seguridad con ellos. Al menos quince guardias con armas largas, estaba seguro que podía hacerse cargo de ellos por sí solo pero las torretas podrían activarse y eso pondría toda la misión en peligro.

"Cap…" Tony activo el canal donde se comunicaba con Steve.

"_Aquí estoy ¿cómo está la situación allá abajo?_" Steve respondió rápidamente, como si estuviera esperando su llamado.

"No hay muchos soldaditos, las cajas están siendo transportadas al interior de uno de los edificios y tres armas potenciales están posicionadas estratégicamente en el techo de los edificios, son de largo alcance y nos podría dificultar todo en caso de que se activen." Tony le explicó. "Te necesito aquí Cap, entre los dos podemos salvar el día."

"_Te veo en un par de minutos_."

**.**

Tony esperó a Steve a las afueras de la zona y le explicó el plan que era algo sencillo. Tony trataría de derribar a los guardias que estaban a fuera desde lejos, Steve se iba a infiltrar a los edificios para neutralizar a los de adentro y en seguida Tony iba a cubrirlo. Sí las torretas eran similares a las que Industrias Stark estaba desarrollando, estas tenían un código de activación y desactivación, Tony estaba seguro que alguno de los guardias tendría los números. Y en cuanto aseguraran el cargamento, Hill y otros agentes se encargarían de todo lo demás.

El genio utilizó un par de dardos simultáneos y tiró a dos de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada principal y antes de que los que estaban detrás se dieran cuenta, una ráfaga de energía ya se había hecho cargo de dejarlos en la inconsciencia.

Steve entró como si tratara de un tornado, con su escudo golpeó la puerta del edificio y arrojó su escudo en un tiro perfecto que rebotó en la cabeza de cuatro de los guardias de adentro. Ambos entraron con todo el poder a la sala en donde las cajas estaban siendo transportadas, balas comenzaron llover así como disparos de sus propulsores y el repiqueteo metálico del escudo del capitán. Todo sucedió muy rápido, los guardias cayeron uno a uno y a decir verdad, Tony no sabía si estaban muertos o inconscientes, esperaba que fuera lo segundo pues tenía varias preguntas por hacerles en cuanto a las torretas que tenían custodiando el lugar.

Tony soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a registrar a cada uno de los cuerpos que estaban tirados. _Bingo_.

"Te lo dije, este amigo de aquí tiene el control de las torretas." Dijo y tecleó un par de números. Exactamente los mismos códigos que el de sus propias creaciones, a este momento ya no le quedaba duda alguna que las armas le pertenecían a él.

"Hill, las torretas están desactivadas y el lugar es seguro, ya pueden venir." Steve dijo por el comunicador.

"Lo hicimos Cap, somos un buen equipo ¿eh?" Tony dijo emocionado y el capitán asintió.

"Realmente lo somo—"

"¡Hail Hydra!"

Steve no terminó a decir porque fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que había quedado rezagado, en sus manos sostenía un arma que no había visto pero su luminosidad azul al momento de cargar indicaba que era de alto calibre. Tony no pensó dos veces en lo que hizo en cuanto el soldado apuntó su arma directo al pecho del capitán, Tony se interpuso en el medio y el disparo le dio de lleno en su costado derecho.

"¡Iron Man!"

Escuchó a Steve gritar mientras el dolor se hacía presente en toda la zona de su vientre y su visión comenzaba a nublarse, un segundo disparo se escuchó en el lugar y pudo ver a Hill y una agente pelirroja derribar al soldado que lo había herido. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y al siguiente instante se vio sumido en la nada.

**.**

Tony abrió los ojos y lo primero que pensó fue en lo horroroso que era el color blanco que lastimaba su vista. Miró a un lado y luego hacia el otro tratando de reconocer en donde estaba.

Un hospital.

Las memorias de lo ocurrido golpearon su memoria como pequeñas piedras y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Alguien le había disparado y lo último que supo es que había caído al piso con todo y armadura.

_Armadura_.

¡Su armadura!

Tony trató de ponerse de pie en un loco intento de buscar su armadura.

"¡Tony! Espera, no te muevas ¡estás herido!" Una confundida Pepper se acercó hacia a donde estaba y trató de calmarlo.

"Pepp— ah ¿Com—?" Tony trató de formular pero las palabras no le salieron.

"Shhh… todo está bien, estás a salvo Tony. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar. No tiré a Dum-E desde el piso más alto si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Pepper rió y sus mejillas se colorearon. Tony pudo observar que sus ojos estaban rojos igual, seguramente Fury la había espantado con algún tipo de llamada urgente y su amiga se había alterado.

Su vista se clavó en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama. En ella estaba un marco dorado metálico que en su interior contenía un dibujo a lápiz de la armadura… _Iron Man_. Pepper pudo ver la confusión en su rostro y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"El capitán lo dejó para ti… es el regalo de cumpleaños que tenía para Tony." Una de las manos de su amiga acarició su hombro; Tony podía sentir como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a quemarle. Steve sabía la verdad, se había enterado de la manera menos esperada y por supuesto que estaba enojado y de seguro ya lo odiaba ¿por qué otra razón Steve no se encontraba cerca de ahí?

_Lo había arruinado_, no existía manera alguna que el capitán lo fuera a perdonar y eso le dolía más que cualquier herida física.

…

Tony se encontraba dormido a su lado. Stephen lo había hechizado para dejarlo inconsciente y que este pudiera dormir al menos el par de horas restantes de la madrugada, había sido una noche de locos. Sabía que Tony lo odiaría por la mañana pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si así el contrario conseguía un poco de tranquilidad de toda la tormenta que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. La misión, Bucky y Sam y el regreso de Steve. Y si todas esas cosas no eran suficiente, la pérdida de memoria del capitán era la parte más dolorosa para Tony.

Stephen acarició los cabellos de Tony, _su_ Tony, _su omega_. Amaba verlo dormir, ver su pecho subir y bajar con su acompasada respiración era un tranquilizante para él. Los largos suspiros que daba, la manera en le gustaba abrazar una almohada cuando se encontraba solo o los brazos de Stephen cada que dormían juntos.

Tony era todo lo que tenía y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Sí Steve recuperaba sus memorias, estaba seguro que Tony lo escogería sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo él había sido el primero en su vida, su primer alfa y padre de sus cachorros. Stephen tenía todas las de perder.

Pero al parecer Rogers no era el mismo o al menos no tenía idea alguna sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Había usado la gema del tiempo para ver exactamente qué demonios había pasado pero todos los caminos lo llevaban al mismo lugar; al día del funeral del capitán. Stephen no podía pasar de ese momento y tampoco podía ver más allá además lo que había sucedido en esos cinco años que estuvo ausente.

Detuvo las caricias que tenía sobre los cabellos de Tony y rápidamente se puso de pie. Con sus manos abrió un portal buscando el motivo del disturbio en la torre y se encontró sorprendido cuando su magia lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba el capitán.

Su espalda se tensó al igual que cada musculo de su cuerpo. En un reflejo sus manos se convirtieron en puños. No había visto a Steve con sus propios ojos, solo por medio de _Friday_ y las cámaras de seguridad, pero no así. Stephen pensaba que sí ignoraba el problema este se iría, pero ver a Steve frente a frente lo hacía más real.

Sus ojos se posaron en la enfermera que estaba en una esquina del cuarto observando todo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Stephen preguntó con un tono áspero.

"Chequeo nocturno y las pruebas de sangre están aquí, solo vine a dejar el reporte." La mujer respondió pero Stephen no tenía tiempo para sus juegos.

"Basta de ilusiones, Loki."

Stephen conjuró un par de escudos con sus manos a manera de defensa y la ilusión de la mujer con uniforme de enfermera desapareció para dejarle paso a la verdadera apariencia de Loki, aunque una mirada de confusión invadió su cara por lo que vio.

"¿Te gusta cómo me veo? Me siento mucho mejor de esta manera, es más ligero moverse con un cuerpo como este, pero no estoy aquí para pelear así que deshazte de tus juguetes."

Ciertamente Loki se veía muy diferente a como lucía la última vez que se vieron, ahora era una mujer, también sabía muy en el fondo que Loki decía la verdad. Hubiese sido muy estúpido de su parte haber venido a una torre llena de superhéroes solo para conseguir un par de moretones en su bonita cara.

"No importa que cuerpo tengas, sigues siendo el mismo… o debería decir ¿la misma?" Stephen hizo desaparecer las armas de sus manos y se acercó un par de pasos a la diosa. "¿qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar.

"Vine a verlo." Su mirada se clavó en Steve. "Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, lo sentí regresar…" Loki mencionó con un tono melancólico. "Por un momento pensé que era una ilusión o alguien usando su alma pero no, es él." Loki se acercó hasta donde el capitán yacía inconsciente, un par de horas atrás le habían administrado un sedante para poder hacerle un par de estudios más antes de… bueno, seguir con lo que sea que fuera necesario.

"¿Puedo saber para qué?" Stephen observaba cuidadosamente la escena. Loki acercó una de sus manos al rostro del capitán, tocó su mejilla y una risita escapó de sus labios.

"Estamos unidos ¿lo recuerdas?"

Stephen soltó un suspiro, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Después de la batalla de Nueva York, Loki se las había arreglado para escapar del cuidado de Thor y en un intento desesperado por salvarse a sí mismo de la orden oscura, Loki había lanzado un hechizo que unía parte de su alma con la de Steve. Mientras los dos compartieran el mismo lazo, los dos experimentarían el mismo dolor y el mismo destino cosa que ni los vengadores ni Tony iban a permitir.

A pesar de que al final el hechizo se había disuelto, Stephen sabía que cuando se trataba de almas todo fluía muy diferente. Por alguna razón Loki se había aferrado al capitán y jamás dejó ir esa pequeña parte que compartían. Tal vez simple masoquismo o estrategia personal.

"No es el mismo capitán Rogers que recuerdas." Stephen le dijo y un par de ojos verdes confundidos demandaron respuestas.

"Es él, puedo sentirlo, es el capitán. Nadie más tiene esa estela de poder tan grande, Thor tal vez." Loki dijo.

"No recuerda nada y no sabemos qué es lo que realmente pasó."

Stephen tenía una idea pero no estaba del todo seguro si podía ser verdad.

"Cuando juegas con la realidad te arriesgas a muchas cosas." Loki chasqueó los dedos y una línea color blanca apareció frente a ellos. "Esta es el alma del capitán ¿ves este pedazo rojo a la mitad de la línea? Su destino fue cambiado y no por cualquier cosa…" Loki dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa, a Stephen no le gustaba hacia a donde se estaba dirigiendo la diosa.

_La gema de la realidad_.

"Imposible…" el hechicero dijo. Su mente regresó al día en que catorce millones de futuros pasaron frente a sus ojos, catorce millones de posibilidades y solo una podía salvarlos. El precio era enorme pero funcionaría, Thanos se iría para siempre y toda la maldad junto con él.

Pero también Tony.

Stephen lo había visto y con dolor había aceptado ese destino pero en cuanto uno de esos catorce millones de futuros le presentó una nueva alternativa, Stephen no dudó en tomarlo.

"El destino siempre encuentra su camino de vuelta, doctor… crees que puedes salirte con la tuya pero no es así. No puedes jugar con la realidad sin tener un ajuste de cuentas después, el balance del universo siempre encuentra su curso. Y tú y yo sabemos quién es el destino de quién." La lengua de plata de Loki logró hacerlo pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, era imposible. Stephen se había encargado de que todo funcionara a la perfección, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre todo esto?" El hechicero preguntó y Loki borró la línea que había dibujado.

"Lo recuerdo todo… pero no estoy aquí para atormentarte, necesito ayuda."

"¿Qué deseas?" Stephen dijo y un mar de dudas creció en su mente, Loki no era de confiar pero era la única que sabía lo que realmente había sucedido. Era mejor mantenerla ocupada mientras ideaba algo para borrarla del camino.

"Al capitán… no exactamente a él, pero su alma, la necesito." La mujer sentenció, algo en su mirada le decía que ella no estaba bromeando.

"Vas a tratar de traer a Thor…" Stephen mencionó. Conocía el hechizo, _un alma por un alma_.

"Lo que vaya a hacer no es de tu incumbencia ¿estás de acuerdo con este trato?" Loki le extendió la mano y Stephen sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

"Júrame que no vas a herir a Tony ni a sus hijos." Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

"Lo juro. Júrame que cumplirás con tu parte sin importar el costo." Loki le pidió.

"Lo juro." Stephen respondió y tomó la mano de la diosa. Un ardor se formó en su mano y una runa antigua se dibujó en toda su palma. _Un juramento de sangre_. Loki le sonrió y de nueva cuenta la ilusión de la enfermera apareció.

"Hasta pronto, doctor." Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Stephen soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista al cuerpo que dormía ajeno a todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Se acercó a la cama en donde el reporte médico yacía y lo tomó entre sus manos para leer el contenido.

_Suero del súper soldado: positivo._

_Casta: Alfa_.

Stephen conjuró fuego con sus manos y se deshizo de la información.

"Friday." Llamó a la IA y esta contestó medio segundo después.

"_Señor Strange_."

"Código de anulación, SS-178"

"_Código de anulación, SS-178 activado_." La IA respondió de vuelta.

"Elimina todo lo grabado en la ultima hora y has los ajustes necesarios." Ordenó.

"_Eliminación de lo grabado en la ultima hora completada con éxito_."

"Gracias." Stephen dijo y dio una última mirada al capitán. Steve era el pasado de Tony pero Stephen se encargaría de ser su futuro, solo necesitaba ponerse a trabajar y dejar zanjado el tema de una vez por todas.

Con sus manos abrió un portal hacia la habitación que compartía con Tony. Este aún dormía plácidamente entre las almohadas de la cama. El hechicero se acercó con cuidado y depositó un beso en sus cabellos, lo amaba y por esa razón no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

…

**¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra que la historia les esté gustando, espero me dejen más mensajitos que no saben cuánto me encanta leerlos. En fin, un saludito a Alessandra Vin Grey, muchas gracias por tu review sweetie.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Lazo

Tony fue dado de alta dos días después del incidente del almacén, además de un par de moretones y varias quemaduras, no había algún daño permanente. Pepper se había encargado de cuidarlo y hacerle compañía en aquel trago amargo que estaba pasando. Steve no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez y Tony juraba que el dolor que estaba experimentando se asimilaba al recibir una puñalada directa en el corazón.

Su amiga lo ayudó a terminarse de vestir, con cuidado de no mover el vendaje que tenía alrededor de su vientre ni lastimar aún más su brazo adolorido. Tony miró el dibujo en el cuadro que descansaba en la mesita de la habitación y una sensación de vacío invadió su pecho.

De alguna forma su mente lo transportó a la época en que era un niño y solía jugar entre las cosas de su padre, muchas veces Howard lo había regañado pero la imagen que más se le había quedado marcada había sido cuando enfrente de Obidiah llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que se lo llevaran de ahí y dejara de ponerlo en ridículo. Lo único que Tony quería era un poquito de atención y cariño por parte de su padre, cosa que jamás obtuvo y el destino le había quitado de las manos la posibilidad de enmendar las cosas.

Steve lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso. El capitán América no quería saber nada de él ¿y por qué querría? Tony lo había engañado y de alguna manera le había arrebatado al único amigo que Steve tenía en esta nueva época.

"Tony…" Pepper llamó su atención. Su amiga ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas en una pequeña mochila. "Deja de atormentarte, las cosas van a arreglarse." La mujer se acercó y dio un peñizco a una de sus mejillas.

"Quiero creer." Tony esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dejó salir un suspiro. Era casi imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser de la manera en que eran. No si el capitán se negaba a tener la misma comunicación que antes.

"Me iré adelantando Tony, te veo en el coche."

Pepper le dijo y Tony solo asintió. Vio a su amiga salir de la habitación y por su parte, él se sentó un rato más en el borde de la cama. Su vista se clavó en la ventana y el cristal transparente que estaba frente a él, su habitación estaba en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio así que podía ver con claridad las nubes de la mañana. El día pintaba a ser caluroso y muy soleado, incluso podía ver a algunas aves revolotear en los aires, lo bonito de la vida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ¿por qué todo se sentía tan perfecto allá afuera pero él estaba muriendo por dentro?

Sus brazos se estiraron en dirección a la mesita en donde reposaba el cuadro y lo tomó entre sus manos. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el marco de metal y luego se posaron en el cristal que cubría el dibujo, los trazos perfectos lograron sacarle una sonrisa. Steve y la armadura pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero Tony jamás se imaginó que el capitán se había memorizado cada uno de los detalles de esta solo para dibujarlos después y entregárselo como regalo de cumpleaños.

"Espero te haya gustado…" Una voz provino de la puerta de la habitación y Tony pudo jurar que casi se lastimó el cuello de tan rápido que giró.

_Steve. _

El capitán estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, vestía un pantalón color café claro y una anticuada camisa de vestir color azul con blanco con un diseño horroroso de cuadritos y en sus manos un ramo con un par de girasoles.

El corazón de Tony comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente que pensaba que en algún momento este iba a salir disparado de su pecho y a saltar por la ventana de la habitación. Tony tragó saliva pero se dio cuenta que su garganta se había secado por tantas emociones juntas de un solo golpe. Un carraspeó escapó de la boca del capitán y el genio sabía que si abría la boca, no iba a parar de pedirle perdón.

"Escuché que ya te ibas."

Steve dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Tony. Se agradeció a sí mismo por haberse sentado, pues de no haberlo hecho, muy probablemente ya estaría en el suelo a causa de sus temblorosas piernas. No sabía que decir, como actuar, si pedirle disculpas o mandar todo al diablo y en vez de su corazón, ser él quien se aventara por la ventana del lugar.

El alfa se detuvo a un par de centímetros frente a él sin dejar de verlo.

"Yo—"

"Lo siento mucho Cap, Steve." Tony soltó de un solo golpe interrumpiendo al contrario. "Sé que hice mal, usualmente no cometo muchos errores, bueno no la mayor parte del tiempo pero es algo que está conmigo siempre y yo…" Tony tomó una bocanada de aire. "Yo no quería lastimarte, ese día… te veías tan emocionado y las mentiras siempre ayudan ¿no es así? No culpes a Fury, él me dijo que era una mala idea pero nunca le hago caso aunque él siempre tenga la razón. Odio cuando él tiene la razón… entiendo si me odias, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo, realmente lo hago…" Podía sentir como se empezaba a formar el nudo en su garganta, estaba seguro que si Steve le decía que solo había ido a verlo para sacarlo a patadas de su vida muy probablemente no lo soportaría. Una cosa era saberlo pero otra era escucharlo de la misma boca del capitán.

"¿Qué? No, n—." un suspiro de desesperación escapó de los labios del alfa y Tony supo que el golpe de realidad estaba por salir de ahí. "Yo no te odio Tony…" El contrario dijo y Tony estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a asfixiarse.

"¿Tu… no?" Tony dijo a medias, incapaz de siquiera formular las palabras que seguían después.

"¡No! quiero— decir, por supuesto que me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando supe la verdad."

Los ojos de Tony se enrojecieron y el rostro de Steve mostró preocupación.

"Lo siento…" Tony dijo y estrujó el cuadro entre sus brazos, contó en su mente hasta diez y luego de regreso en una lucha contra sus lágrimas para que estas se quedaran dentro de sus ojos pero las traicioneras parecían no querer cooperar.

"¡No! No es eso Tony, no es lo que crees…" el alfa suspiró como si tratara de encontrar las palabras que le hacían falta. "Cuando _Iron Man_, bueno tú, me invitó a la fiesta, realmente era algo que estaba esperando, conocer al creador de la armadura, a ti…"

"¿En serio?" Tony contestó por inercia, como si de alguna manera no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

"En serio Tony y luego todo esto pasó y…" las manos del capitán estrujaron el ramo y el ruido del papel arrugándose se escuchó por toda la habitación. "Descubrí que eras tú, todo este tiempo habías sido tú… me sentí feliz pero también decepcionado, de mí mismo por supuesto. Sí Tony Stark había decidido a permanecer en silencio mientras estábamos juntos era porque no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que tú estabas dentro de la armadura."

"¡NO!" Tony gritó tan fuerte que un par de enfermeros se asomaron por la puerta para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien ahí adentro. "No fue eso Cap, ese día, el primer día que nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas? Quise salir, decirte que era yo pero no me atreví, te veías tan contento por pensar que la armadura era verdaderamente un robot."

Una risa escapó de la boca de Steve y Tony sonrió. La imagen del capitán riendo era realmente encantadora.

"Ahora entiendo por qué Fury me miró tan confundido cuando le pregunté si eso era posible."

Las mejillas de Steve se colorearon de un leve rosa y un suspiro escapó de los labios de Tony.

"Entonces… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?" Tony preguntó otra vez, como si todo lo que el capitán había dicho no fuera cierto.

"Por supuesto que no… ¿cómo podría?"

La manera tan tranquila en que Steve dijo aquellas palabras hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido, como si un brillo pudiera escapar de ahí, el mismo brillo que había sentido antes. En ese momento quería tirarse al suelo y besar los pies del capitán.

_Besarlo a él_.

Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y se maldijo internamente ¿cómo podía estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas en ese preciso momento?

"Lo siento si te hice sentir así Tony, no sabía que decir o hacer después de bueno, el incidente." Steve dijo.

"No hay nada que perdonar Cap." Tony dijo y su vista se alternó entre el cuadro que tenía entre sus manos y los ojos de Steve, le sonrió y el contrario le regresó el gesto.

"Quiero ser tu amigo, Tony… conozco a la armadura pero no quien está dentro de ella." Steve soltó un pequeño suspiro y estiró el ramo de flores en dirección a Tony. "Las vi en la mañana cuando salí a correr, pensé que bueno, tal vez serían un buen regalo de despedida y también de cumpleaños… feliz cumpleaños."

Tony dejó el cuadro a un lado de su pierna derecha y tomó el ramo entre sus manos. Si estuviera junto a un aparato que pudiera medir su ritmo cardiaco, este muy probablemente ya hubiese explotado. Sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies, como si la gravedad no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo atado a la tierra. Steve lo tenía en una muy buena estima, casi podía decir que lo quería, le había hecho un dibujo de su más preciada creación y también le había traído flores. Todos los pensamientos negativos salieron volando de su mente, aquellos que le decían que Steve no quería estar con él o ser su amigo desaparecieron de inmediato y fueron reemplazados por nuevas memorias, como esta o la plática que habían tenido unos momentos atrás.

"Quiero eso también Cap, gracias _Steve_."

_Te quiero a ti… alfa_. Pensó.

**.**

Una semana después del día de los girasoles, Tony estaba de regreso en el cuartel de Shield. Steve no estaba de acuerdo a que el genio ya estuviera de vuelta después del incidente e insistía en que debía de estar descansando. En la sala estaban Steve, Fury, una nueva agente llamada Natasha una beta, muy bonita por cierto y otro nuevo agente llamado Clint, otro beta, aunque este era más ruidoso que Natasha. Fury los había mandado a reunir para hablar sobre una idea que había tenido: la iniciativa de _«los protectores»._ Tony se había reído del nombre tan estúpido que se le había ocurrido al alfa y Fury le había dicho que definitivamente él estaba fuera del equipo.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, escuchando atentamente mientras Tony les explicaba cómo estaba la situación. Ahora se encontraban alegando sobre el asunto de las armas robadas de su compañía, Tony se había dedicado a investigar dentro de Industrias Stark como es que había sido posible el robo de información tan confidencial. Había hecho que Jarvis hiciera un escaneo completo a toda la red de su empresa y a cada uno de los empleados, desde el ejecutivo más importante hasta el personal común. La mala noticia es que no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera una pista por dónde empezar. Esa gran frustración lo había obligado a cerrar el departamento de armas de su industria, cosa que no había dejado nada contento a los grandes inversionistas ni a la mesa directiva ni a Obidiah Stane, su principal accionista dentro de la industria. A este punto no le importaba, necesitaba encontrar a la persona que había estado moviendo los hilos para sustraer armamento y beneficiar a la guerra de allá afuera.

"Obidiah dice que la mejor manera de encontrar a la persona o personas que están causándome problemas es ir personalmente a visitar a los clientes, un par de demostraciones sobre lo que puede hacer mi armamento y una plática con ellos me pueden dar pistas." Tony dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Fury cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, Clint solo soltó un suspiro, Natasha parecía no mostrar sorpresa alguna pero observaba a Tony como si tratara de descifrar exactamente cuál era su plan y Steve simplemente parecía que había estado conteniendo la respiración en todo el rato que Tony habló.

"¿Quién es Obidiah?" Steve preguntó.

"Obidiah Stane, principal accionista de Industrias Stark, era el mejor amigo de Howard y cuando este murió pasó ser el albacea de Tony hasta que el juicio por la compañía la ganó nuestro genio favorito." Fury dijo y señaló a Tony.

"wow" escapó de la boca de Clint y Natasha sonrió levemente.

"¿Juicio?" El capitán volvió a preguntar, un poco más confundido que antes. Fury miró a Tony con su único ojo y este entendió que ahora era su turno para explicarle al alfa sobre la situación.

"Bueno… capitán, como sabes soy un omega." Un carraspeo escapó de su garganta un poco incómodo. "Y algunos no estaban contentos con que yo fuera dueño de mi propia empresa, no sin un alfa." Tony soltó y Steve hizo una mueca que el genio interpretó como disgusto, no pudo contener su felicidad así que sonrió. "En el juicio Stane y Fury votaron a mi favor y el juzgado les dio el voto de mayor peso a ellos, Stane se encarga de los clientes y el dinero y Fury cuida mis espaldas." Terminó.

"Aun así no creo que sea seguro que vayas, al menos no tu solo Tony." El capitán respondió.

"El alfa bonito tiene razón, Tones." Y Fury secundó.

"Puedo cuidarme solo si es lo que te preocupa, además llevaré a la armadura conmigo, te sorprenderías de saber que cabe en una maleta." Tony dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. "Además, si alguien de ustedes me acompaña, los involucrados sabrán. No puedo andar paseándome por el mundo con el capitán América o Nick Fury sin que pasen desapercibidos, tengo que ser yo."

Realmente esa la verdadera razón, si pudiera se llevaría a todo el equipo con él, pues sabía que necesitaría de todo su apoyo en caso de que la persona revoltosa decidiera asomar las narices.

"Yo puedo ir contigo Tony, nadie de tu industria me conoce, podrías contratarme como tu asistente." Natasha dijo y todos voltearon a verla. "Nadie sospecharía de mí." La beta dijo y Clint se removió en su asiento.

"Yo podría cuidarlos desde la distancia, tampoco nadie sabe de mí." El chico ave mencionó.

"Aprecio sus intenciones, pero realmente es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo…" Tony dijo casi suplicando y se preguntó si todo eso tenía algo que ver con su condición de omega, pues estaba seguro que de ser un alfa, nadie en la habitación estaría refutando su decisión.

"Tony…" Dijo Fury con voz severa, Steve le lanzó una mirada interrogante al otro alfa, como si quisiera comenzar una riña. "Recuerdo el día que naciste, Howard parloteaba acerca de su idea de querer entregarte el mundo y lo único que María podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba que fueras feliz." Una melancolía invadió su corazón. "Sabes que tu madre era mi amiga y cuando ellos se fueron juré que iba a cuidarte ¿no es así?" toda la amenaza de parte de Steve se había esfumado, también Natasha y Clint se habían relajado. La imagen de Fury sosteniendo su mano cuando los ataúdes de sus padres bajaban a la tierra regresó a su mente. Tenía nueve años cuando el accidente sucedió, era un niño y peor aún, un omega. "Les dije que te iba a dar el mundo pero también que también iba a procurar tu felicidad y libertad, justo como tu madre quería." Fury se puso de pie y se acercó a Tony, las manos del alfa se posaron en sus hombros. "Y ser libre significa que puedas tomar tus propias decisiones, así que si crees que esto en lo correcto, ve. Nadie en esta habitación tiene derecho a decirte lo contrario." Fury volteó a ver a Steve y este se removió incomodo en su asiento. "Eres inteligente y sabrás arreglártelas tu como siempre los has hecho, pero prométeme una cosa… que vas a regresar a casa." Fury retiró su agarre y pasó ambas manos detrás de su propia espalda. "Respetaremos la decisión de Tony." Sentenció.

"Lo haré." Tony dijo y todos sus compañeros le dedicaron una sonrisa.

**.**

_Agua_. Lo único en lo que Tony podía pensar era eso; agua y _Steve_.

Tony había volado tras la explosión por el cielo del caluroso desierto y había aterrizado en medio de la arena. Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, herido y roto. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando comenzó a quitarse la armadura que estaba prácticamente destrozada, sus piernas y brazos pesaban al momento de moverlas, el golpe lo había dejado aturdido pero tenía que darse prisa, ellos vendrían a buscarlo.

«_No gastes tu vida_.»

Yinsen le había dicho como sus últimas palabras antes de morir. No iba a decepcionarlo después del gran sacrificio que aquel hombre había hecho por él. Tony necesitaba regresar a los suyos, ir a casa como le había prometido a Nick, regresar a Steve. No se iba a rendir ahora que estaba un poquito más cerca de su objetivo.

**.**

No sabía cuánto llevaba caminando, si habían sido segundos, minutos u horas. Norte, era hacia a donde tenía ir para llegar a casa, a Steve. Aún era de día para ver las estrellas pero el gran sol adornaba el cielo y también el astro era una estrella. Tony sabía que estaba muriendo, después de todo le habían quitado su corazón dentro de aquella cueva. Una de sus manos se fue a su pecho en donde el reactor descansaba y con sus dedos tocó el metal, estaba caliente por el sol y también por la energía que irradiaba al tratar de mantenerlo vivo.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Solo era una presentación, tal como Obidiah le había dicho, un par de explosiones bonitas y listo. Lo último que supo fue que su carro había sido emboscado y una decena de esquirlas de bala se habían incrustado en su pecho. Sintió que iba a morir en ese preciso momento y no le había importado, agradeció el tiempo que había estado en el planeta, por sus padres maravillosos y por haber conocido a Steve. Estaba listo para partir, al fin vería a su madre y a su padre si es que el cielo existía y él tenía permitido ir ahí. Pero los bastardos lo necesitaban vivo, necesitaban su cerebro y sus manos para sus creaciones, así que a punta de violencia y un pecho destrozado, lo habían traído de vuelta a la vida.

Tony dio de lleno contra el suelo, sus piernas no le respondían más y su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, no era posible que después de todo lo que había luchado se fuera a rendir. Eso no era posible, le había prometido a Yinsen no desperdiciar su vida, a Nick volver y a Steve… a Steve nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, estúpido de su parte tomando en cuenta que su cuerpo se estaba deshidratando con cada segundo que pasaba.

_Ayuda_.

Quiso gritar pero la voz le falló.

_Ayuda ¡Steve! _

Tony empuñó un poco de arena con ambas manos y comenzó a golpear el suelo en frustración mientras sus lágrimas caían. Su parte omega estaba surgiendo, aquella fragilidad dentro de él se hizo presente, la necesidad de depender de alguien, de ser salvado.

Lo necesitaba. A él, a Steve.

Su atrofiado corazón comenzó a palpitar y sintió que el ruido dentro de su cabeza iba a matarlo.

_Helicópteros_.

Tony sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba al momento que escuchó el ruido de las aspas romper el inmenso silencio que reinaba en el lugar; sonrió y alzó las manos en un intento de llamar la atención de quien sea que fuera en ese momento. _Steve…_

**.**

Lo siguiente que Tony supo fue que estaba entre los brazos del capitán. Steve había saltado del helicóptero a penas este alcanzó una altura considerable lejos del suelo, Natasha y Clint lo habían seguido un par de segundos después.

"¡Tony!" Steve había gritado y corrido hacia donde él estaba. Sus fuertes brazos lo habían acogido en un estremecedor abrazo y lo habían levantado del suelo con una facilidad y rapidez que hizo que la cabeza del genio diera un par de vueltas a manera de mareo. Tony no había desaprovechado ningún segundo y sus manos se habían enroscado en el cuello del alfa como si su vida dependiera de eso y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Steve mientras él mismo trataba de convencerse que no era un sueño ni producto de su imaginación.

"Estás a salvo Tony—" Steve dijo pero su voz se entrecortó, un quejido escapó de la boca de Tony y el alfa apretó un poco más su agarre, como si de alguna manera quisiera esconderlo del mundo y de todo el mal que existía allá afuera. "Nadie te va a hacer daño Tony… no voy a dejarlos yo— yo te lo prometo." Steve susurró con dolor en su voz y también algo de ira, no con él por su puesto, Tony lo sabía perfectamente. Como si parte de su alma ya se hubiese conectado con él.

_Un lazo_.

Tony podía sentir como el alfa se encontraba tenso, como si tratara de reprimir todas sus emociones pero a la vez también luchara por sacar cada una de ellas.

"Vamos a casa…" Tony le respondió casi en un respiro y lentamente dejó que sus ojos se cerraran ya vencidos por el cansancio. No necesitaba preocuparse más, Steve iba a cuidar de él, se lo había prometido. El alfa le había dicho que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño ¿y cómo no creerle?

**.**

A Tony le tomó un mes entero para recuperarse de los horrores que vivió en Afganistán. Sobre todo por el gigantesco agujero que ahora existía en su pecho y el pesado reactor. Steve se había aferrado a estar cerca de Tony mientras se recuperaba, Natasha le había contado que Fury tuvo que usar su carácter de alfa para sacar a Steve de ese trance casi animal que no dejaba que nadie más se acercara al omega en cuanto los médicos llegaron al lugar del incidente.

El capitán pasaba más de la mitad del día con él en la habitación del hospital y en cuanto lo dieron de alta, Steve había insistido para que Tony se quedara en el complejo de Shield donde Fury y él pudieran cuidarlo. Pepper y Rhodey habían estado de acuerdo, sobre todo para evitar que Tony pudiera hacer algo alocado mientras aún sanaba.

A pesar de todo su estadía en el complejo no fue para nada aburrida. Natasha y Clint lo visitaban a menudo y le contaban historias de sus misiones además de llevarle dulces de contrabando; dulces de los cuales Fury sabía de su existencia pero hacía caso omiso cuando el doctor preguntaba de donde rayos sacaba tantos azucares. También Fury le había dado un taller solo para él para que pudiera divertirse con sus juguetes y demás cosas mientras terminaba su periodo de observación.

Lugar en donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento trabajando en su nueva armadura, algo innovador y que se ajustara al reactor de su pecho. La primera que había construido no había sido tan sofisticada como la que ahora estaba en la mesa, tal vez esta vez iba a pintarla de un bonito color. ¿Verde? ¿Azul?

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Tony supo que se trataba de Steve. Él y Fury eran los únicos que tenían acceso inmediato a ese lugar, además de Nat y Clint pero los últimos tres estaban lejos en una misión en Nuevo México.

Tony se quitó el casco protector y dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa y todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir al lado del alfa. Después del incidente, el comer juntos se había hecho una costumbre.

"¡Steve!" Tony dijo emocionado. "Te dije que no podías entrar, aún no termino la armadura, tiene que ser una sorpresa." Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que el alfa regresó de inmediato.

"Lo sé, pero el almuerzo está listo desde hace horas Tony, tienes que comer." Steve puso una cara seria mientras entraba al lugar y con una de sus manos removía un par de cosas de una de las mesas de ahí para poner el plato de comida. Tony soltó un suspiro y supo que no tenía opción, pues Steve no se iba a ir de ahí hasta que no se terminara hasta el último pedacito de vegetales que el plato contenía y sus medicamentos.

Sus ojos se concentraron en las pastillas que estaban junto al plato, podía ver que era todo un bello coctel de analgésicos y diferentes vitaminas para su pronta recuperación, pero ninguna de ellas eran sus supresores. Tony sabía que su celo estaba cerca, pero el doctor le había prohibido el uso de sus supresores debido al abuso de estos al que fue sometido.

En el tiempo que estuvo atrapado en la cueva, sus secuestradores no estaban interesados en él, en un omega, solo querían que moviera las manos y creara más armas. Lo habían obligado a tomar pastillas de dudosa procedencia para reprimir su celo y ahora su cuerpo lo estaba pagando.

"Te dejaré comer una dona si te terminas todo lo que hay aquí." Steve dijo y su atención al alfa. "Prometo no decirle nada a Fury." El capitán le guiñó un ojo y Tony no pudo contener la emoción que esto le causaba.

"Quiero negociar una malteada también." Tony dijo en un tono retador mientras arrastraba un banquito para sentarse a comer. De inmediato Steve lo alcanzó y le ayudó a ponerlo en donde estaba el lugar en la mesa. Tony se sentó y tomó los cubiertos que estaban encima del plato.

"Uno a uno Stark." Steve le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de poner un semblante amenazador.

"Si, alfa." Tony dijo y de reojo observó cómo Steve se sonrojaba completamente, amaba esa reacción en el contrario y que dios lo perdonara pero iba a utilizar cada momento para hacer al contrario tambalearse.

**.**

El sol estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y como estaban en pleno otoño, el aire se comenzaba sentir frío. Steve había convencido a Tony de salir a caminar un rato antes de que la noche cayera. El genio sabía que el alfa lo hacía para sacarlo del taller y que su mente se ocupara en otra cosa que no fuera la armadura. Pero era imposible, haber visto cómo sus armas eran usadas para aterrorizar gente inocente lo había dejado asqueado. Necesitaba hacer algo, él tenía en sus manos la respuesta y la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no iba a desperdiciarlo, tal como Yinsen le había dicho.

Steve caminaba a su lado con las manos metidas en su pantalón, una sudadera gris y una gorra azul oscura. Tony igual llevaba una sudadera y pantalones para hacer ejercicio aunque nunca los utilizara para eso. Debajo de la sudadera una camisa lo suficientemente gruesa para que el resplandor del reactor no se colara y atrajera vistas curiosas hacia ellos.

"Tenía este conjunto guardado en mi closet desde… ¿al menos unos tres años?" Tony rió y Steve le regresó el gesto. "Dios, tenía siglos que no salía a caminar." Dijo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Alzó la vista al cielo y observó cómo los colores del atardecer comenzaban a desvanecerse para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. La gente que caminaba alrededor parecía ignorarlos, cada quien distraído en sus propios asuntos. Tantas caras diferentes y en la única que Tony podía concentrarse era en la de Steve.

"Alguna vez deberías salir a correr conmigo, las mañanas son preciosas." El alfa dijo.

"Lo siento Cap, me gustas pero no lo suficiente como para que me despierte temprano." Una risa salió de lo más profundo de su corazón pero murió al instante que se dio cuenta que Steve no lo acompañó en el gesto. "Quiero decir— me agradas, bueno si me gustas, me gusta estar a tu lado— como siempre, eres Steve, a todo mundo le gustas." Tony dijo tratando de no atragantarse con su propia lengua o sus propias emociones.

"Tú también me gustas Tony." Steve dijo con calma y con una sonrisa, como si hubiese estado guardando aquello por tanto tiempo y ahora que había dicho la verdad, se sintiera más ligero. Tony se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó aquello. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y de alguna forma sintió como el reactor empezó a jalar más energía de lo debido. No sabía si debía lanzársele a sus brazos o salir corriendo de ahí.

"Necesito regresar." Tony dijo y una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de su alfa.

_Su alfa_. Steve no era su alfa pero todo su ser lo sentía así, su cuerpo y su alma. Como si de alguna manera ya le perteneciera. Steve se acercó un poco más y tocó su hombro pero Tony se zafó del agarre por inercia y comenzó a caminar en dirección al complejo. El calor comenzó a sentirse en su vientre y poco a poco se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, esto no podía estar pasando.

Su celo estaba en la vuelta de la esquina y no tenía sus pastillas. Su garganta se sintió seca y muy dentro de él sintió que se derretía y todo lo que su mente le pedía era a Steve.

**.**

Tony se las arregló para llegar a su habitación y quitarse todo lo que traía encima para ir directo a la regadera, el agua estaba helada pero no lo suficiente para quitarle todo el calor que traía acumulado. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a causarle dolor.

Alguna vez había escuchado que los omegas que no tenían alfa sufrían mucho cuando pasaban un celo por su cuenta. Era por eso que los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes cuando los supresores no existían, aun si muchos de los celos llegaban cuando los omegas eran adolescentes. Tony jamás experimentó ese tipo de cosas, cuando entró en la pubertad Fury se había encargado de darle lo necesario para que nunca tuviera que requerir de un alfa ni mucho menos un lazo arreglado.

Tony salió de la regadera y corrió a envolverse en las sabanas de su cama. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca, tenía muchas ganas de tocarse pero de alguna manera se sentía incorrecto. Se aferró aún más entre las sabanas y contrajo sus piernas hasta que sus brazos pudieron abrazar sus piernas. Había hecho que Jarvis bajara la temperatura de la habitación para aminorar el calor que recorría por su cuerpo pero ni eso había funcionado.

"¡Tony!"

Escuchó la voz de Steve del otro lado de la puerta. Un jadeo escapó de su garganta y sintió como su rostro comenzó a arder. No quería que el contrario lo viera así, una parte suya le decía que abriera, que el alfa se iba a encargar de él pero su otra mitad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el capitán lo quisiera de verdad, no porque su celo estaba presente y fuera una obligación. Tony escuchó como la puerta se abrió y se maldijo internamente, quería desaparecer en ese preciso momento.

"¡Oh dios Tony! ven aquí, tranquilo, ven."

Sintió como las manos de Steve trataban de desenvolverlo de entre las sabanas. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda y un nuevo jadeo escapó de sus labios al momento que Steve logró hacerlo volver en sí. El alfa lo ayudó a sentarse, poco a poco y con cuidado como si con algún mal agarre lo fuera a romper. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que Steve hacía, Tony sabía que si abría la boca iba a arruinar todo gracias a sus instintos. El calor de su vientre se extendió hasta su entrepierna y fue ahí en donde sintió que todo se fue a la mierda, su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y no sabía si su rostro ardía de deseo o de vergüenza o una mezcla extraña de ambas cosas. Necesitaba a Steve, más que a nada, más que a todo. La sed que experimentó en aquel horrible desierto no era para nada comparada con la que sentía en esos momentos, el deseo y las ansias por satisfacerse a sí mismo eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Definitivamente el celo estaba tomando control de todo su ser.

"Ten, toma, vas a estar bien Tony." Steve se estiró un poco para tomar una botella de agua que estaba al pie de la cama, la misma que Tony había dejado en la mañana y la abrió para que el omega bebiera, también de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pastilla pequeña color azul y la desenvolvió del empaque metálico.

_Supresores_.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al momento que vio lo que Steve tenía en la mano y tal vez, solo tal vez aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Un sollozo fuerte escapó de su garganta y no le importó que Steve lo viera, ya se había humillado lo suficiente frente al alfa.

"Tony—"

"¡Tú no me quieres!" Ni siquiera dejó terminar a Steve su frase, el enojo y el dolor mezclado con la inmensa necesidad de un alfa que cuidara de él fueron el suficiente combustible para avivar ese fuego que había estado escondido en su interior. Lo que decía no tenía ningún maldito sentido, obviamente Steve no lo quería, no de la manera en que Tony lo quería a él y estaba bien, estaba bien. Lo superaría, pero a decir verdad no imaginaba a alguien más a su lado, no imaginaba que fuera a querer a alguien de la misma manera que su ser gritaba por Steve.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba. Y no era su celo hablando, si no todo su ser, su alma y corazón.

Pronto se vio envuelto en algo que parecía ser un abrazo. Steve lo estrujó con tanta fuerza que Tony sintió que el alma se le salía. Un nuevo jadeo escapó de su boca y sin pensarlo sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Steve. Sus sollozos no paraban aun cuando comenzó a sentirse seguro en el agarre que tenía con el alfa, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del capitán y escuchó como la botella que el contrarío había tenido en sus manos momentos atrás volvió a caer al piso. Steve comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor sobre la cama con tal de no dejar caer todo su peso encima de Tony.

"Tony… no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el primer momento que en que te vi." Steve dijo en un susurro y Tony supo que el capitán también estaba teniendo problemas en controlar sus emociones, podía sentir como el corazón del contrario palpitaba desesperado y su cuello comenzaba a calentarse, estaba seguro que al alfa le estaba tomando toneladas de autocontrol. "Te quiero Tony, pero no así, no voy a tomar ventaja de ti ¿entiendes? Por eso tienes que tomar la pastilla, vas a estar bien… lo prometo, te lo prometo, hablaremos de esto y eso deseas, nunca te voy dejar Tony, nunca me iré de tu lado." Steve dijo y Tony asintió mientras pequeños hipidos reemplazaban el llanto. El aroma de Steve lo tranquilizó pero también hizo que su cuerpo ardiera un poco más. Tony apretó sus ojos y para tratar de silenciar sus sonidos, mordió parte del hombro de Steve cuando el placer invadió todo su ser y se corrió.

"Vas a estar bien _mi amor_." Steve separó un poco su agarre para besar su frente. Tony no quería soltarlo, deseaba que jamás se acabara ese momento aun si sabía que Steve no se iba a ir después de todo eso. Se lo había prometido y Steve nunca mentía. "Respira, eso es." Tony le hizo caso y poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración se fue tranquilizando bajo el sonido de su alfa.

_Suyo_.

Steve era suyo.

Esa idea resonó por toda su mente y de nueva cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

"La pastilla…" Tony dijo y con cuidado Steve soltó por completo el agarre que ambos tenían. Sacó una nueva de su bolsillo izquierdo y se la dio para después agacharse a recoger la botella de agua y dársela también.

Tony abrió el paquetito metálico, puso la pastilla en su lengua y tragó. También le dio un sorbo a la botella para que bajara rápido y comenzara a hacer lo suyo.

"¿cómo te sientes?" Steve preguntó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de Tony. Un suspiro escapó de su boca y su cabeza se ladeó para buscar más contacto.

"Estaré bien, solo dame unos momentos…" Steve asintió y se alejó dispuesto a dejar la habitación. Una de las manos de Tony se estiró lo suficiente para tomarlo de la manga de su camisa y no dejarlo ir. "No me dejes… _alfa_."

"No lo haré Tony, te lo prometí ¿no fue así? Pero necesitamos sabanas limpias y un poco más de agua y algunas galletas para que comas algo. Voy a regresar ¿qué te parece si tomas un baño? Te ayudará a calmarte."

Tony asintió y Steve se volvió a acercar para depositar un nuevo beso en su frente. Tony quería más, pero sabía que ese no era el momento, ya vendría pero no hoy…

Deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Steve y este desapareció por la puerta unos segundos después. Tony le hizo caso y volvió al baño para tomar una ducha de nuevo, su cuerpo poco a poco iba desechando los estragos del celo gracias al supresor pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Steve regresó pocos minutos después y para cuando Tony salió del baño, un nuevo juego de sabanas cubría la cama. Justamente Steve estaba poniendo lo sucio en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Por inercia caminó hasta donde se encontraba el alfa y se lanzó a sus brazos. Por un segundo Steve se vio sorprendido por el agarre pero segundos después envolvió a Tony con sus brazos. La toalla que cubría su desnudes cayó al suelo así que las manos del capitán tocaban su piel desnuda. Tony le sonrió y Steve lo cargó con facilidad como si se tratara de lo más ligero en el mundo y lo depositó en la cama, las sabanas se sentían suaves y frescas al tacto.

"Necesitas descansar Tony." Steve le dijo.

"Sólo si duermes conmigo, a_lfa_." El omega le respondió.

Steve rodó los ojos pero comenzó a quitarse los zapatos con un par de movimientos de sus pies y también comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. De igual forma se deshizo de sus pantalones y calcetines y los arrojó a un lado de la cama. Tony extendió una sábana para cubrirse con ella y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Steve una vez que se quedó solo en boxers. Steve se acomodó de lado y Tony lo imitó, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre ambos, Tony buscó acomodar su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Steve y este lo recibió con gusto. El omega aspiró nuevamente el aroma de su alfa y una paz invadió todo su ser, supo que jamás querría a nadie más en su vida, Steve lo era todo para él desde este día hasta el final de ellos. Jarvis apagó las luces de la habitación y aniveló la temperatura del cuarto para que ambos pudieran estar cómodos. No se lo había ordenado pero su pequeño bastardo sabía lo que hacía, después de todo para eso lo había diseñado Tony.

Y ahí, abrazados en la oscuridad, acompañados de sus acompasadas respiraciones y el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones, Tony y Steve se enlazaron. O al menos se dieron cuenta que el lazo estaba ahí. Después se enterarían que su enlace ya existía desde el primer momento en que se conocieron y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que este se fortaleciera.

Tony cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la inconsciencia. Quien diría que años después, cuando la tristeza y la agonía se apoderaran de su mente, Tony repetiría una y otra vez ese momento y lo convertiría en una memoria tan vivida que cuando soñara con ella, se sentiría de nueva cuenta feliz y completo.

…

Tony se despertó de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama, con el corazón agitado, sudor en su frente y la respiración desenfrenada. Ese sueño de nuevo, ese sueño que lo hacía derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Una de sus manos fue a parar a su cara y ahí estaba la humedad recorriendo sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas saladas.

Todos los recuerdos golpearon su mente como piedras que caen del cielo. Stephen, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha y todo lo que había vivido horas antes regresó sin piedad y sin aviso. No había manera de que se hubiese quedado dormido. Lo último que recordaba era haber corrido hacia Stephen y llorado en su hombro, su_ alfa_.

Stephen.

Su alfa era Steve, pero Steve parecía no recordar nada… ¿entonces en qué situación se encontraba?

Sus pensamientos se desviaron de lo que realmente importaba, Stephen lo había hechizado. Una pequeña ira creció en su interior pero por otro lado entendía lo que el hechicero hizo, darle un momento de tranquilidad.

"Friday ¿dónde está Stephen?" Tony preguntó.

"_El doctor Stephen salió temprano en dirección al santuario, señor_." La IA le respondió.

"Llámalo por favor."

"_En seguida_."

La IA comenzó el contacto con el alfa y cada segundo que pasaba sin contestar era una tonelada más de ansiedad agregada a la que ya tenía.

"Buenos días." La imagen de Stephen se hizo grande y Tony soltó la bocanada de aire que estaba conteniendo desde hacía un par de segundos.

"Digamos que el truco de dejar a las personas inconscientes solo está permitido cuando Marie y Sarah no quieren dormir temprano y tienen escuela al día siguiente." Tony dijo con tono de reproche. La imagen de sus pequeñas vino a su mente y ese fue otro golpe más de realidad. ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus cachorros? ¿Qué repentinamente su padre había regresado de la muerte? Oh dios Peter… su hijo había sido el que más había sufrido en silencio ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? _Tu padre está de vuelta y por cierto, no nos recuerda._

"Necesitabas descansar Tony." Stephen dijo con una voz que Tony interpretó como cansada.

"Necesito arreglar _esto_ también." Y con _esto_, se refería a su antiguo alfa.

Antiguo.

¿Cómo es que podía llamarle así? Steve no se había marchado por voluntad propia o lo había abandonado por que quiso. Su esposo había muerto, esa era la verdad. Pero ahora estaba ahí ¿cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con eso?

Tampoco sabía si seguía siendo su esposo o su alfa. Ver el ataúd de su esposo bajar a la tierra le había hecho sentir que ya no podía usar más esa palabra, el llorarlo y el vivir cada día de su vida durante casi cinco largos años pensando que se había ido y no volvería nunca jamás… pero ahora este estaba de regreso, pero no Steve si no Aleksandr. Un hombre completamente diferente pero que también lucía exactamente a él.

¿Cómo es que se enfrenta una situación así?

"Lo resolveremos juntos Tony, lo que sea que tenga que pasar, pasará. Lo haremos juntos ¿si?"

Juntos.

Steve le había dicho lo mismo, pero Steve ya no estaba. Aún si su mente no quería aceptarlo, ni tampoco su alma ni su corazón, Steve se había ido.

"Juntos." Tony repitió pero no sabía si era para sí mismo o para Stephen.

"Creo que deberías ir a casa, con los niños y dejar que me encargue de esto." Stephen dijo. "Sé que es demasiado para ti, déjame que me haga cargo Tony, déjame cuidar de ti." Un suspiro escapó de la boca del hechicero. "Wanda está en camino a Nueva York, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo o Shuri, tal como lo hizo con Bucky… pero por favor, deja que yo haga esto ¿está bien?"

"Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo Stephen… él era mi esposo." Utilizó el pasado solo para que no fuera tan doloroso de escuchar. "Quiero saber lo que pasó." Tony dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¿Aún lo amas?" Stephen preguntó y el corazón de Tony comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

"Te amo a ti." Respondió. No era mentira, Tony lo amaba. Por todo lo que Stephen había hecho por él y por sus hijos. Porque él estuvo cuando los días eran negros y aunque el sol estuviera en su apogeo, Tony no era capaz de ver más allá. No por su cuenta. Stephen le había enseñado lo que era amar y querer de nuevo, lo había sacado del hoyo en donde se encontraba y había juntado sus pedazos rotos y con amor y cariño los había juntado nuevamente. Poco a poco Tony volvió a ver la luz, a su lado.

"Esa no fue mi pregunta." Tony lo sabía.

"Lo sé, pero es lo que necesitas saber por ahora. Que te amo a ti y mucho." Tony soltó un suspiro. "Necesito regresar a trabajar."

"Entiendo…" Stephen le respondió. "También tengo que irme, Friday te avisará cuando Wanda llegue, te veo más tarde."

Tony asintió.

"Te veo más tarde." Y contestó de vuelta.

La transmisión se cortó segundos después y la imagen de Stephen junto a ella.

"_Señor, la señorita Potts acaba de llegar al edificio en compañía del joven Peter y las niñas_."

Friday le avisó y Tony no podía creerlo ¿es que su suerte no iba a mejorar?

**.**

Tony no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar al primer piso de la torre en donde Friday se las había arreglado para entretenerlos un momento, no podía permitir que sus hijos fueran más arriba ni tampoco Pepper ni nadie más. Hasta ahora los que sabían del regreso de Steve eran unos pocos y hasta que supiera la verdad o al menos un pedazo de ella, se iba a atrever a hablar.

Cuando llegó se encontró a una Pepper ocupada en la recepción, a un Peter platicando con su amiga Gwen y a sus pequeñas colgadas de los brazos de Bucky. El soldado estaba ahí y Tony no pudo reprimir una mirada de preocupación. Tal vez Bucky no lo quería a él pero si quería a sus cachorros, después de todos ellos eran parte de Steve, Bucky no era tan cruel como para hacerlos sufrir. Pero sí a Tony, ¿y que dolor era el más horrible para un padre? El ver sufrir a sus hijos.

"¡Mami!" Gritó una de ellas, Marie. Tan preciosa y llena de vida, toda una alfa. Bucky las bajó con cuidado y las dos corrieron a abrazar las piernas de Tony.

"Te extrañé mucho mami." Fue el turno de Sarah de hablar. Con sus ojitos azules y cabello dorado atado en una bonita cola de caballo, se veía encantadora. Su pequeña omega.

"Yo también." Marie dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello dorado detrás de sus orejas. A ella no le gustaba recogérselo. Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Tony quién inmediatamente se agachó para abrazarlas y besar a cada una de ellas en sus mejillas.

Peter se acercó y saludó con una mano.

"Hey Pá." Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Detrás de él se acercó Gwen para darle los buenos días también.

"Señor Stark, un gusto verlo de nuevo." La joven dijo mientras extendía una mano para saludarlo y como pudo Tony se puso de pie para estrujarla.

"Buenos días ¿qué hacen tan temprano por aquí?" Tony preguntó un tanto curioso.

"Tus hijos se preguntaban en dónde estabas." La voz de Pepper lo interrumpió y su mirada se dirigió a donde esta provenía.

"Ya sabes, salvando el mundo, lo normal." Tony dijo. Marie se soltó de su agarre y fue directo hacia Bucky quien la cargo de inmediato.

"Tío Bucky dice que si nos das permiso de ir al parque con él." Sarah mencionó. "Te prometo que nos portaremos bien mami ¿si podemos ir? Ándale, di que siii."

Su mirada se encontró con la de Bucky, sabía lo que el soldado estaba haciendo. Un alivio inundó su ser, Bucky trataba de mantenerlas ocupadas en lo que resolvía sus… ¿preocupaciones?

"Sólo un rato, tiene mucho que no salgo con mis sobrinas favoritas." Dijo Bucky mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Marie y esta se lo regresaba de nuevo. "No te preocupes, ya regresaremos bien comidos ¿no es así?"

Marie asintió y Sarah abrazó más la pierna de Tony.

"Me sería de gran ayuda Tony, necesito ir de urgencia a Malibú, mantener a tus clientes contentos es muy difícil ¿sabes?" Pepper dijo con un tono fingido de reproche. Su amiga se había hecho cargo de Industrias Stark desde hacía dos años, la pobre trabajaba duro pero Tony sabía que su empresa estaba en buenas manos.

"¿Todo está bien?" Tony preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"Si, todo está bien. Solo un par de detalles con un contrato que aún no se ha cerrado. Salgo para allá de inmediato, Happy me está esperando. Te mandaré los detalles por mail" Pepper dijo y se acercó para despedirse de Tony y de Sarah. "Regreso en un par de días Tony, cuídate." Dijo la beta. Dejó un beso en la mejilla de Tony y un apretón de mejilla para Sarah. También se despidió de Peter y Gwen y cuando pasó al lado de Bucky le dio unas palmadas en su hombro y un beso a Marie quien estaba entre los brazos de su tío.

Vieron a Pepper marcharse y la atención de nueva cuenta regresó hacia Tony.

"¿Entonces podemos ir?" Una impaciente Marie demandó saber.

"Pueden ir pero prometan que le van a hacer caso a su tío." Tony dijo mientras fruncía el ceño para hacerles saber que hablaba muy enserio.

"¡Te lo prometo papá!" Sarah dijo y lo soltó para correr en dirección a su tío quien la cargó sin problemas también.

"También tú vas." Tony le dijo a Peter que se mostró sorprendido.

"Pensaba enseñarle el lugar a Gwen, el laboratorio y la sala de juntas de los vengadores, por eso venimos. Nos topamos con Tía Pepper en el camino." Peter dijo y Tony negó, no iba a permitir que su hijo estuviera cerca de lo que podría ser una catástrofe.

"Por ahora estamos ocupados Peter, mejor lleva a Gwen al parque junto a tu tío y ayúdalo con las niñas, ten, vayan a comer cuando se hayan cansado." Tony dijo a la vez que le entregaba un billete de 100 dólares. Peter soltó un suspiro un tanto derrotado, tal vez si todo siguiera igual, organizaría un desayuno con los vengadores para que su hijo pudiera presentárselos a su amiga. Pero no hoy, hoy había que hacer mucho.

"Está bien Peter, un hot-dog no me caería mal." La chica dijo y Tony le agradeció mentalmente la ayuda. "Anda, vamos que tus hermanitas van a estrangularte si no te apuras." Gwen tomó del brazo a Peter y comenzó a llevarlo camino a la entrada.

"¡Vamos!" Marie dijo mientras alzaba sus bracitos al aire.

"¡Al parque! ¡Al parque!" Sarah le siguió en su pequeña fiesta de gritos.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Bucky una última vez.

"Gracias." Dijo Tony.

"Tú sabes que no lo hago por ti." Bucky dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la salida junto a las pequeñas.

"Lo sé…" Tony susurró. "Aun así, gracias."

**.**

Tony esperó hasta que su familia abandonó el lugar para regresar al piso de la torre en donde se encontraba Steve… _Aleksandr_. Se corrigió.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de nuevo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta en donde se encontraba aquel extraño pero esta vez se llenó de valor y desechó toda duda que se encontraba dentro de él.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el contrario de pie frente a la ventana. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se abrían y se cerraban exactamente de la manera en que Steve lo hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso por alguna misión o justo cuando se enteró que Peter venía en camino. Tony recordaba la mirada de confusión de Steve al enterarse que Tony no tenía un simple dolor de estómago, si no que su primer hijo venía en camino. Justo después de la revisión médica que tuvo luego de la batalla que libraron con Killian.

El contario volteó en cuanto lo escuchó entrar a la habitación. La misma cara, los mismos ojos y una barba desarreglada como si no le pusiera empeño en cuidarla.

"Señor Stark." Steve… no, Aleksandr dijo. "¿Me encuentro en Nueva York?" Preguntó y a Tony no le quedó nada más que asentir.

"Lo siento por las cosas que dije anoche, estaba fuera de lugar." Tony dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Entiendo…" el contrario dijo. La mirada de Steve chocó con la de Tony y este sintió de nuevo que su mundo se revolvía. Todos esos buenos momentos del pasado llegaban a su mente uno a uno. Todo lo que vivió junto a su alfa parecía que había pasado ayer.

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Aleksandr…" Le costó decir aquello pero la mirada de asombro del contrario no tuvo precio. Sabía que el otro se sentía fuera de lugar y confundido, lo único que tenía ere ese nombre y Tony no se lo iba a quitar. Tal vez cuando Wanda llegara todo se iba a arreglar. "Te prometo que voy a explicarte todo pero primero vamos a comer algo, estoy muriendo de hambre." Tony sonrió.

El contrario asintió y con una de sus manos le señaló para que le enseñara el camino. Tony se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida y al elevador. Friday le había dicho que en la cocina no había nadie y que Natasha se había ido para seguir a Bucky en el paseo por el parque, Sam también había salido temprano y Stephen estaba fuera. Ambos tenían la torre para ellos solos.

**.**

Tony hizo tostadas francesas mientras Steve, lo observaba ocasionalmente desde la barra. Sus manos se habían ocupado con un cubo Rubik que Peter había dejado ahí la última vez que visitó la torre. Llevaba resuelto dos colores y estaba batallando un poco con el blanco, siempre era el blanco. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el intento de hablar, ambos eran desconocidos el uno para el otro ¿por dónde tendrían que empezar?

Sirvió dos tostadas en el plato, las espolvoreó de un poco de azúcar glass y encima puso un par de fresas cortadas en pequeñas rebanadas. Buscó un tenedor de los cajones y lo acomodó encima del plato, con cuidado se lo pasó al contrario.

"Gracias."

El extraño en la habitación dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor, cortaba un pedacito de la comida con este y se lo llevaba a la boca. Tony observó cada movimiento que el contrario hacía y un suspiro escapó de sus labios ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir? Steve dio un par de bocados más y terminó una de las tostadas, de reojo observó a Tony y puso el tenedor a un lado del plato.

"¿No vas a comer tú? Habías dicho que tenías hambre." El contrario dijo y empujó su plato para el lado de Tony.

"Dicen que cuando preparas la comida, a veces se te quita el hambre." Dijo con una sonrisa y el contrario simplemente asintió. La verdad es que Tony sabía que si probaba bocado alguno muy posiblemente terminaría vomitándolo todo. "Pero que desconsiderado de mi parte ¿gustas una taza de café?" Tony preguntó mientras se acercaba a la máquina y tomaba dos tazas del estante que estaba a un lado del lugar.

"Café está bien, sin azúcar ni leche por favor." Una risita escapó de los labios de Tony y un confundido rubio alzó una ceja a manera de interrogación. "Lo siento, a Steve le encantaba el café con una cucharada extra de azúcar." Tony dijo con la esperanza de que el otro también compartiera su humor pero lo único que pudo ver fue una cara incomoda. "Lo siento, no era mi intención." Se disculpó al instante.

"¿Realmente me parezco a él?" El contrario preguntó y las manos de Tony comenzaron a temblar.

_Inhala._

_Exhala_.

Se dijo a sí mismo y trató de recobrar la compostura, no era momento de romperse ni ponerse a pensar en el pasado.

_Sí miro atrás estoy perdido_.

"Es… complicado." Tony dijo y le pasó la taza llena de café. "Te prometí que te iba a explicar pero anda, termina de comer." Forzó una sonrisa que escondió rápidamente en el primer sorbo que le dio a su café.

Sí el contrario tuvo dudas Tony no las vio, se concentró en el humo que salía de la taza mientras la persona que solía ser Steve terminaba su desayuno.

**.**

Un par de minutos después Aleksandr terminó de comer y preguntó por el baño. Tony le indicó en donde estaba y lo vio desaparecer por la puerta. Exhalo un suspiro tan enorme que parecía que el alma se le escapaba junto a este.

"Friday, el álbum de fotos que te pedí no me dieras aunque te lo implorara." Tony dijo. "Esta es una situación importante, la necesito… ya sabes ¿me ayudas con esto por favor?"

"_Acceso denegado_." La IA le respondió.

"¡Oh vamos!" dijo un tanto exasperado. "Realmente lo necesito ¿qué no ves quién está aquí?"

"_Un sujeto que luce exactamente como el capitán Rogers pero que aún no está confirmado_."

Los exámenes. Para ese entonces Friday ya debería de tener los resultados que le habían hecho a Steve.

"Necesito el reporte médico del… paciente ahora mismo."

Friday desplegó los resultados del examen médico y los ojos de Tony se bebieron la información solo para quedar decepcionado una vez más.

"No están completos." Tony dijo. "Necesito los análisis completos." En ningún lado estaba lo que necesitaba, la parte donde decía que efectivamente el rubio era Steve y un alfa.

"Esa es toda la información que dispongo por el momento señor ¿quiere que vuelva a hacerlos?" La IA le informó y Tony solo rodó los ojos.

"Por supuesto, lo más rápido que puedas… dios, voy a darte mantenimiento cuando acabes, recuérdamelo por favor." Tony dijo y cuando se giró no se percató que Aleksandr estaba de regreso. "Lo siento, las inteligencias artificiales pueden no ser muy inteligentes a veces." El rubio simplemente asintió y pasó una mano por su cuello.

"Entre más rápido me expliques que hago aquí, más rápido podré irme de aquí."

Dijo y toda la pequeña felicidad que Tony había albergado desapareció.

"Claro, ven. Vamos a un lugar en donde podamos platicar." Tony dijo y se adelantó para ir al elevador y encaminarse a la sala de juntas de los vengadores. Steve había estado ahí muchísimas veces, tal vez si se encontraba en un ambiente familiar sus memorias volverían a flote.

**.**

Habían ido directo al grano una vez que los dos se encontraron en la habitación. Había hecho que Friday mostrara el video que años atrás el smithsonian había proyectado en honor al capitán América y Steve Rogers. Sí el contrario mostró alguna emoción alguna, Tony no la notó de nueva cuenta. Su rostro estaba totalmente serio y como si de una estatua se tratara no se había movido más que para cambiar de posición una vez que se había cansado.

Tony soltó un carraspeó cuando la cinta terminó y aun así el contrario no pareció prestarle atención. "Ese es solo el pasado, lo sé es algo difícil de asimilar… cuando regresaste, en esta época aún estabas confundido y—."

"¿realmente es mi vida?…" El contrario dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

El rostro de Tony estaba desencajado y su corazón parecía tambor. ¿El contrario había recuperado la memoria? ¡¿Sólo con ver un video?!

"¿E-estás bien?" Tony preguntó y acercó una de sus manos para tocar ligeramente la de Steve pero este alejó el agarre.

"Lo siento, es solo que… no la recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de esto pero ¿la amaba? ¿A Peggy? Me esperó, quiero decir a Steve y él jamás regresó ¿Steve nunca pensó en ella de nuevo?"

Le dolía, cada palabra que el contrario decía le dolía como si pequeñas agujas se encajaran en todo su cuerpo. Como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo aplastara y destruyera en ese mismo instante.

"Claro que la amaste, Steve la amó… pero—" no pudo terminar sin que el nudo en su garganta lo traicionara.

"Dijiste que yo era tu alfa, eso quiere decir que… ¿tú y yo…? Bueno, Steve y tú…?" Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del contrario y Tony supo que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionarlo.

"Así es, pocos meses después de que despertaras… Steve y yo nos enlazamos." Le confesó y pudo ver como los ojos del contrario viajaban entre Tony y la foto de quién fue Peggy en su juventud.

"¿Qué más pasó? No puedes decirme que yo soy ese al que llaman el capitán América, que por alguna razón del destino terminé aquí de nueva cuenta ¿estás jugando conmigo? ¿Este es algún estúpido plan para mantenerme a tu lado con tontas ideas y mentiras?"

El contrario dijo y todo el resentimiento que Tony tenía atorado en sus entrañas, salió.

"¡¿Tú crees que estoy jugando?!" Tony gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambos puños y miraba con furia a Steve. "Tengo una vida ¿sabes? ¡¿Crees que iba a arruinarla por mis simples caprichos?! Amo a alguien más pero ahora estás aquí, no tú, no Steve si no alguien que luce exactamente que él, que mi esposo ¿ex esposo ahora? No lo sé, tal vez debería preguntarle a mis amigos a los que sus parejas regresaron también de la muerte." Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban nuevamente en sus ojos. "Tengo hijos… Yo nunca los haría sufrir de esta manera ¡por los infiernos que no estoy mintiendo!"

_Desearía que no hubieses regresado_.

Pensó y se arrepintió al instante en que su mente le sugirió tan triste idea.

"Esto es demasiado… No quiero estar aquí." La persona que lucía exactamente como Steve pero no era él, se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador. Tony fue tras de él un par de segundos después, era mera inercia, pues muy dentro de su corazón sabía que tal vez era lo mejor ¿verdad?

"¿A dónde irás?" Le preguntó.

"A casa."

El contrario dijo y Tony se percató que hasta el momento no sabía absolutamente de lo que había estado haciendo aquel hombre todo ese tiempo que el omega la había pasado llorando y sufriendo por él.

"¿Dónde es tu hogar precisamente?" preguntó y un suspiro de exasperación salió de los labios del contrario.

"Te dije que tengo que irme, no quiero escuchar nada más, por favor…"

Estaba sufriendo, Tony podía verlo. Esos ojos azules siempre fueron demasiado expresivos y lo delataban en cualquier situación, como cuando recién se mudaron a su nueva casa y Steve comenzó a tener pesadillas pero no decía nada por no preocupar a Steve. Después el omega descubrió que esas pesadillas tenían que ver Bucky, la melancolía y el remordimiento que el alfa sentía por no haberlo salvado. Poco a poco aprendió a leerlo y el resultado de muchos años a su lado había dado fruto, por eso sabía que el contrario no se encontraba bien.

"Sé cómo te sientes… no es diferente a cuando Steve salió del hielo… tan perdido y sin nada alrededor" dijo casi en un suspiro recordando una vez más el pasado. "Sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero por favor, te lo suplico… dime en donde estuviste todos estos años."

Un resignado rubio pasó una de sus manos por su cara y talló suavemente su sien para después respirar un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

"Skagos." Dijo. "No lo sé si conoces ese lugar… pero desperté en medio de un pastizal, cerca de una pequeña granja." Tony pudo ver cómo era que se le dificultaba relatar aquello, como si la memoria le causara algún tipo de dolor emocional. "No recordaba nada, quien era, de donde venía, que hacía ahí, sí tenía familia o estaba solo…" Steve apartó su mirada del contacto visual que mantenía con el omega para clavarlas en una de las ventanas del lugar. "Una mujer me dijo que el destino me había dado una nueva oportunidad, que no lo desperdiciara nuevamente." Steve rió y Tony no pudo verse más confundido. "¿Nuevamente? Le pregunté, ella dijo que era mejor no saber."

"¿Nunca tuviste curiosidad de saber quién eras? Todo el mundo conoce a los vengadores… solo una persona hubiese bastado para saber que seguías ahí. Yo— yo nunca te busqué, te vi morir, te vi caer y también vi como tu ataúd bajaba a la tierra ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que seguías vivo?" Una inmensa culpa invadió su ser, como si todo aquello hubiese ocurrido por su causa. Steve se había interpuesto entre Thanos, había sido su escudo y en el proceso su vida se había extinguido ¿Cómo iba a pensar que su esposo estaba en algún lado del mundo solo, perdido y sin nadie quien lo guiara de nuevo a creer que alguien lo estaba esperando? ¿En qué realidad? No en esta.

"Lo pensé, pero esa mujer dijo que era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así… tal vez había sido una mala persona, había herido a miles o causado mucho dolor. No tenía recuerdos de nada y… ¿si era realmente un nuevo comienzo?"

"Fuiste un hombre bueno, _Steve_… realmente bueno." Dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían una a una. La mano de Tony se extendió hasta tocar su brazo y dejar un apretón en este. Esta vez el contrario no se alejó del agarre. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, de colgarse de su cuello y esconderse en su pecho como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero aquel no era Steve, si no un extraño.

"Gracias… y lo siento, no debí gritarte. No es tu culpa, ni la mía, nada de esto…" Dijo y Tony alejó su agarre para con su brazo limpiar sus propias lágrimas. "Estás tratando de ayudar, debería estar más que agradecido, pero debes de comprender que para mí todo esto es nuevo, yo— yo no pensé que algo tan maravilloso pudo haberme pasado a mí, pero no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada Tony… esta no es mi vida… lo siento."

De nueva cuenta se disculpó.

"Lo sé, lo sé… estoy poniéndote mucho peso encima, así siempre he sido yo." Rió para relajar el ambiente y por primera vez, el contrario sonrió genuinamente.

"Dijiste que teníamos hijos, bueno Steve— agh sabes de que hablo." El contrario dijo un poco incómodo.

"Eso es verdad, tenemos tres." Tony tragó saliva. "¿Quieres que te hable de ellos?" Preguntó.

"Me encantaría." El rubio respondió casi al instante.

**.**

"Este es Peter." Tony le enseñó una foto de su hijo, aquella con su birrete en la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria. "Está a punto de cumplir veintidós años." Le pasó la foto al contrario para que la tomara entre sus manos. "Es un niño muy inteligente…" un suspiro salió de sus labios, todo un padre orgulloso. "Fue nuestro primer bebé, toda una travesía." Dijo con una pizca de melancolía.

"Se parece mucho a ti." El reflejo de Steve dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es un reproche?" Tony mencionó con tono divertido.

"Para nada." El contrario le respondió y Tony sentía que se iba a asfixiar. Un carraspeo provino de su garganta y comenzó a buscar un par nuevo de fotos de entre todas las que tenía regadas en la mesa.

"Ellas son Marie y Sarah…" Tony le pasó otra foto en donde estaba él cargando a ambas niñas. "Nacieron después de— bueno, después de tu muerte." Recordar aquellos tiempos aun le hacía sentir vacío. "Son un milagro, un omega deprimido y sin un lazo muy rara vez termina el embarazo, pero ellas fueron unas guerreras." Miró de reojo al contrario quien parecía estar embelesado por las imágenes de sus cachorros. "Se llaman así por nuestras madres… María era la mía y Sarah la tuya."

"Bellos nombres." Le contestó.

"Entiendo que tal vez quieras conocerlos pero creo que—"

"Descuida, no te pediría eso, no ahora." Aleksandr le regresó las fotos. "Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti, es admirable todo lo que has hecho por tu familia."

Dijo y un silencio nació en la habitación. No era incomodo pero si… ¿extraño? Tener al que fue su primer amor sentado en la misma sala en donde vivieron un montón de aventuras juntos después de que este regresara mágicamente de la muerte era algo que nunca imaginó, ni en sus sueños más bizarros.

¿Qué seguía?

"Parece que—"

"¡SANTA MIERDA!"

Steve no terminó su frase porque ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un consternado Peter que se había llevado a la boca ambas manos y de un momento a otro había colapsado en el suelo a causa de la impresión.

"¿¡S-señor Rogers?!" Una asustada Gwen se cubrió la boca con las manos para esconder su asombro, si la chica estaba en shock o no, no era lo relevante en ese momento.

¿Cuándo iban a darle un descanso?

…

**Me mamé con este cap, dije que quería hacer caps más cortos pero al final no pude ; ; lo siento por la demora, cambié de trabajo y ha sido una verdadera travesía. En fin, los dejo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Un saludito, los quiero. Las gemelas de Steve y Tony en las que me basé son las mismas que salen en Jane the virgin, las adoro como adoro a Petra con todo mi corazón.**

**Pd; el siguiente cap viene el fondue, así que pegale una suscribida y una me gusteada y compártelo con todos tus amigos (¿)**


End file.
